


For your eyes only

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Имс кое-что украл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**  


Артур сидит на краю кровати в своем одноместном номере в центре Парижа и бездумно смотрит на телефон. Вздохнув, он в третий раз за двадцать минут набирает знакомый номер и в этот раз нажимает кнопку вызова.

На том конце гудки. Третий, четвертый, пятый, и Артур не понимает, что он чувствует – разочарование или облегчение.

Он не успевает определиться. Голос Имса дружелюбен и мягок, как всегда.

– Привет, Арти!

Артур не доверяет этой мягкости.

– Привет, – отвечает он, – я тебя не разбудил?

– Можно подумать, тебя это когда-либо останавливало, – усмехается Имс, – к тому же, уже разбудил. Ты звонишь поболтать или по делу?

– К тебе поехал Кобб.

– В каком смысле, ко мне? – мягкость тает, растворяется, прячется под слоями холодности. Имс не любит, когда Артур звонит в три утра, чтобы поговорить о Коббе. – Ты сказал ему, где я нахожусь?

– Да, – Артур крепче сжимает трубку.

На том конце секундное молчание.

– В таком случае, речь идет о работе?

– Да, – снова соглашается Артур, – о работе. Я хочу, чтобы ты отказался.

Имс хмыкает на том конце, и Артур жалеет, что не выбрал менее жесткий тон.

– Ты хочешь, вот как, – обманчиво покладисто произносит Имс, – почему?

Артур встает, делает пару шагов к окну, потом назад, пока не останавливается резко, сообразив, что нервничает.

– Эта работа – пустышка, – наконец говорит он, – Кобб не сможет выполнить ее. Ты потеряешь время, и нам не заплатят.

– Арти, не пудри мне мозги. Что не так с работой?

Артур сжимает зубы. Имс слишком хорошо его знает.

– Я же сказал, ее нельзя выполнить. Ты не доверяешь моей оценке?

Имс размышляет.

– Хорошо, – охотно, слишком охотно соглашается он после паузы, – я откажусь, если ты откажешься. После проблем с Кобол, в которые тебя втянул наш милый Доминик, тебе не повредит отпуск. Мы можем поехать куда-нибудь. Не сюда.

– Нет, я не могу, – Артур вздыхает. Ему хотелось бы в отпуск, правда хотелось, – Имс, не ставь мне условия, ты не имеешь права.

– Как скажешь, дорогой, – голос Имса безмятежен, но Артур тоже слишком хорошо знает его. Он чувствует под этой безмятежностью гнев.

– Ладно, – сдается он, – она слишком опасна, эта работа. Я разузнал кое-что о заказчике и о цели. Глупо рисковать, если все провалится, и нам не заплатят.

– А тебе, выходит, не глупо?

– У меня больше опыта.

Наверное, это не самый удачный ход.

– Что это должно означать, Артур? – тон Имса обманчиво мягок, и имя Артура звучит как завуалированное оскорбление. Имс умеет произносить его имя тысячей разных интонаций, эта – не самая приятная уху.

– Просто я чаще работаю с Коббом...

Артур захлопывает рот и трет рукой лицо. Сегодня он явно не в ударе. Не стоило звонить.

– Я в курсе, – теперь голос Имса чистый яд, – значит, проблема в Коббе?

– Проблема в этой работе. Дом… он слишком ей увлечен. Ему кажется, она решит все его проблемы. Он хочет вернуться домой и не слушает моих аргументов.

Имс не убежден.

– Давай я сформулирую, Артур. У тебя с этим, похоже, затруднения.

– Имс...

– Ты считаешь, что Кобб кинет нас. Тебе на правах «друга и оруженосца» опасаться нечего, а вот бедолага Имс, которого Кобб никогда особо не любил...

– Я не оруженосец, – перебивает Артур, – какое бы неприличное значение ты не вкладывал в это слово.

– Все остальное возражений не вызывает?

Артур колеблется. Ему неприятно говорить правду. Но врать нет смысла.

– Не вызывает.

Будто сдувшись, он садится на кровать, со вздохом откидывается назад, закрывая глаза и прижимая трубку к щеке. Он так устал.

– Вот видишь, мой милый, – голос Имса снова мягок, – ты мог с этого начать. Но не волнуйся, тебе не придется страдать в одиночку. Конечно же, я соглашусь.

– Имс, – вздыхает Артур, закрывая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Снова пауза, и после нее голос Имса звучит напряженно, с печалью.

– Я не видел тебя почти два месяца. Чего ты ждал?

– Отпуска, – признается Артур и слабо улыбается.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**  


Они познакомились в армии, конечно. В Армии США, если возвращаться к столь любимой Артуром конкретике.

Само собой, тогда Имс даже не предполагал, что лейтенант Смит неравнодушен к конкретике. Лейтенант Смит – это была фамилия Артура по тем временам, и Имс, к своему стыду, не знал, что фамилия фальшивая. Сам он действовал под собственным именем.

Это не было любовью с первого взгляда. Первую их встречу вообще нельзя было назвать романтической. Имс напряженно рассматривал вздрагивающую спину, острые позвонки под простой серой футболкой, стриженый затылок, пока Смита мучительно рвало в туалете для младшего офицерского состава.

Имсу хотелось сказать: «Нельзя погружаться так часто», хотелось напомнить: «Это опасно», добавить: «Это больно, я знаю». Хотелось заметить: «У тебя руки черные от инъекций»…

Вместо этого он сказал:

– Вам плохо, лейтенант?

Смит выпрямился – резко, как пружина, и уставился на Имса огромными недоумевающими глазами поверх прижатой ко рту руки. Видимо, за своей дурнотой он не услышал чужих шагов. Смерив Имса тяжелым взглядом, лейтенант отвернулся, включил воду в раковине, умылся и прополоскал рот.

– Все в порядке, капрал, – голос Смита (Артур, так Имс звал его про себя: Артур) звучал хрипло и почти затравленно.

Странно, вроде бы он давно в программе… слишком давно для привыкания.

Американцы в последнее время налегли на разработки – заподозрили, что иностранные разведки уже дышат им в затылок. Имс был на базе четыре дня и до сих пор не имел чести лично встретиться с лейтенантом Смитом, своим «опекуном» здесь. К счастью, Имс не нуждался в «опекунах». К несчастью, он очень нуждался в знакомстве с лейтенантом.

Который, судя по его виду, вполне мог провести все эти четыре дня во сне.

– Капрал Имс, сэр, – браво отрапортовал Имс, делая небольшой осторожный шаг вперед – на случай, если Смит надумает упасть в обморок, – вам должны были обо мне доложить.

Смит обернулся, нахмурился, очевидно, пытаясь вспомнить, что и кто ему докладывал о капрале Имсе вечность назад.

– Да, точно, – наконец сказал он и тут же поправился, – да, капрал. Мне докладывали. Извините, что не встретил. Я должен был, но не смог. Вы нормально устроились? Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Он заметно покачнулся, но устоял на ногах, только оперся бедром о раковину. Имс искренне ему посочувствовал. Трудно поддерживать светскую беседу с таким зеленым лицом, да еще когда внутренности отчаянно просятся наружу.

– У меня все в порядке, – заверил он.

Артур кивнул, потер лоб.

– Я уверен, у нас не будет проблем, – утверждение прозвучало почти как вопрос.

Может, Смит просто слишком устал. Имс на мгновение пожалел, что ему не дали офицерских нашивок для этого задания. Будь Артур (Смит, напомнил себе Имс) ниже его по званию, Имс просто приказал бы ему отдохнуть.

– Вы меня полюбите, сэр, – с готовностью заверил он, широко улыбаясь.

Смит посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– Жду вас завтра в девять утра, – сказал он после небольшой паузы, – не опаздывайте.

– Я не опоздаю, – мягко проговорил Имс.

 

Лейтенант Смит остался в уверенности, что Имс зашел в туалет случайно. Что, конечно, не совсем соответствовало действительности. В туалет он попал по нужде, но Смита капрал Имс разыскивал целенаправленно.

Он очень хотел произвести впечатление.

Поэтому утром он пришел без десяти девять и принес Артуру кофе. Британский шарм должен был позаботиться об остальном.

Как обычно.

 

После двух недель оттачивания своего обаяния на Смите Имс вынужден был признать – хотя бы себе, – что стоит пересмотреть тактику. Британский шарм не работал. Артур не реагировал на флирт. Он не смущался, не злился и не писал на Имса рапорты – он просто снисходительно кивал и продолжал с того места, на котором остановился.

Один-единственный раз, после явственного комплимента, он нахмурился недоуменно и спросил:

– Капрал, вы что, гей?

Он тут же поспешно захлопнул рот – даже зубы щелкнули, – но было поздно.

Имс расплылся в улыбке.

– Я англичанин, – с достоинством ответил он. И, не выдержав, засмеялся, – я думал, у вас тут нельзя оскорблять честь военнослужащих подобными вопросами. Сэр.

– Нельзя, – Артур поджал губы, недовольный собственной оплошностью, – я не должен был спрашивать, капрал. Прошу прощения.

– Ничего, сэр, – великодушно сказал Имс, – я не буду жаловаться на вас руководству.

Он мог бы поклясться, что, отворачиваясь, Артур пробормотал себе под нос: «Как мило».

 

Переломный момент наступил через неделю в душе для офицеров, где Имс неплохо проводил время с капитаном Минки, капитаном Террисоном и полковником Зеленски. Неплохое времяпрепровождение включало в себя две бутылки джина и несколько контрабандных косяков. В этот поздний час – а было уже далеко за полночь – никто не должен был помешать им веселиться.

На случай, если кто-то все же зайдет, они разделись догола – после первой бутылки идея показалась осмысленной. Это же душ?

Праздник прервал негромкий, но неприятно холодный голос.

– Что вы делаете?

Имс обернулся. В дверях стоял Артур и с явственным изумлением разглядывал открывающуюся картину. Абсолютно голый Имс, задравший одну ногу на невысокую лавку, и трое столь же неодетых офицеров, склонившихся и внимательно изучающих его пах.

Офицеры расступились.

– Изучаем мои татуировки, – Имс подвигал бровями и ткнул пальцем в свой член. Точнее, в татуировку в виде пулевого отверстия в том месте, где живот встречается с ногой.

Артур некоторое время разглядывал предмет разговора.

– В душе для офицеров, капрал? – наконец спросил он.

– Это единственное, что вас не устраивает? – пьяно рассмеялся Имс и тут же поправился, – сэр.

Артур ничего не ответил. Он оглядел собравшуюся компанию, поиграл желваками, развернулся и ушел.

Имс мог бы поклясться, что при взгляде на его член в глазах Артура недвусмысленно мелькнул интерес. «Это уже что-то. У нашей Снежной Королевы, оказывается, есть эмоции», – подумал Имс и усмехнулся.

Лейтенант Смит был крепким орешком.

Имсу это нравилось.

 

[ ](http://oi50.tinypic.com/fohl40.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

Имс сидит напротив Кобба и даже не прилагает усилий, чтобы скрыть свою ненависть. Ложь давно въелась в его кровь, его кости, приросла к лицу, и сейчас маска не подводит – Кобб расслаблен, сейчас он думает, что может доверять Имсу.

Какая наивность.

Неудивительно, что его разыскивают люди Кобол. И Артура вместе с ним.

Имс улыбается Коббу: у него есть как минимум семь планов, как избавиться от этого ублюдка. Артур гордился бы его скрупулезностью – разумеется, после того, как сломал бы ему руку или обе. Имс вздыхает и возвращается к разговору. Он уверен – у Кобба не меньше десятка планов, как избавиться от Имса. Хорошо, что сейчас ему не до этого. Сейчас Имс нужен ему, нужен так сильно, что он готов предложить все, что имеет для Имса ценность, все, что еще осталось ценного у него самого, – работу, деньги, _Артура_.

Скотина.

– У тебя есть химик? – спрашивает Имс.

Тайно он надеется, что люди Кобол сделают все за него, даже если сам он не получит за это ни пенни.

Конечно, ему не может так крупно повезти.

 

Они летят во Францию в частном самолете мистера Сайто – о, Имс любит удобства. Стюардесса предлагает обед, и Имс подмигивает ей.

– Я уверен, Артур оценил салат, – говорит он.

Девушка розовеет под его испытующим взглядом, видимо, уловив в его словах какой-то намек. Ох уж эти очаровательные юные леди. Имсу тридцать два, но со временем, проведенным во сне, он вдвое старше.

– Вы очень проницательны, – говорит Сайто легким тоном, но Имс уверен, что сумел произвести впечатление.

– Это моя работа, – соглашается он.

– Артур сказал мне, где ты, – Кобб явно старается закрепить успех, намеренно не замечая предостерегающего, тяжелого взгляда Имса. Имсу совсем не хочется обсуждать Артура в присутствии Сайто. В присутствии Кобба, впрочем, тоже, – думаю, он рад будет тебя видеть.

– Неужели, – без выражения отвечает Имс, ковыряя салат вилкой и поглядывая в иллюминатор. До земли шесть с половиной миль, очень далеко.

– Ну… он все еще немного злится из-за прошлого раза, но я уверен, ты сможешь…

– Мне не нужны советы вдовца, – холодно перебивает Имс и получает в награду возмущенный взгляд.

Они с Коббом никогда не были друзьями.

 

Артур не встречает их в аэропорту – не то, чтобы Имс ждал. Сайто предлагает подвезти до офиса, или где там расположилась «команда мечты» Кобба, но тот вежливо отклоняет предложение. Арендованная машина Кобба ждет на стоянке, и они оба вполне способны донести свои небольшие сумки. Имс на мгновение задумывается, что торжественную встречу ценных сотрудников, к которым он без ложной скромности относит себя, давно следует записать в трудовую инструкцию любого координатора. Пожалуй, в следующий раз он оговорит это условие заранее наряду с гонораром.

На самом деле, он просто очень хочет видеть Артура.

Увы, Артура в офисе нет – он уехал к каким-то своим контактам, добывать реактивы из списка, заранее отправленного Юсуфом, и Имс бессмысленно перекладывает чистые альбомные листы на выделенном ему столе, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Протеже Кобба, Ариадна – девушка с наивным личиком и маленьким любопытным носом, искоса поглядывает на него, что-то рисуя в альбоме. Слово «имитатор» явно новое в ее словаре, а Имс не рвется объяснять и наставлять. Он устал.

– Поезжай в отель, поспи, – предлагает Кобб. Он и сам выглядит кисло после двух почти суточных перелетов, – Артур снял тебе номер там, где мы остановились.

И он протягивает визитку отеля. На обратной стороне аккуратным почерком Артура написано «Эдвард Милоустоун».

Имс мельком улыбается. Псевдоним, под которым Артур вселил его – сам по себе приглашение.

 

Имс стучится в номер к Артуру в половине одиннадцатого с бутылкой вина из папайи и многообещающей улыбкой.

– Я ждал тебя раньше, – Артур впускает его и запирает дверь.

Имс немного растерян.

– Обычно ты работаешь допоздна.

Артур давно после душа, его волосы уже высохли. Имс несколько секунд наслаждается мыслью, что Артур ушел с работы раньше _ради него_.

Они пьют вино, и Артур позволяет себя поцеловать. У них нет проблем с инициативой, у них проблемы с другим. Большие, большие проблемы. Раз за разом Имс пытается взломать эту броню, проникнуть внутрь. Инстинкт гонит его, требует взять свое, постоянно ускользающее, вцепиться зубами в мягкую плоть. Иногда это удается, иногда нет. Чаще нет – у плоти острые, ядовитые зубы и хорошая память.

Имс думает, что, возможно, они никогда не простят друг друга.

Но сегодня Артур устал и почти податлив. Имс не разрешает себе забыть это «почти», когда толкает его на постель и начинает раздеваться. Он делает это медленно, так медленно, как только может, использует возможность безнаказанно разглядывать Артура. Тот выглядит надломленным, как человек, скрывающий болезнь. Бросая рубашку на ковер, Имс снова мечтает об убийстве Кобба. Это выход, но, конечно, он никогда не решится. Есть вещи, в которых Артур намного, намного лучше него.

С их одеждой покончено, но с вопросами пока нет – не тогда, когда они все еще способны разговаривать. Видит бог, долго это не продлится – Имс уже на кровати и уже держит Артура в руках.

– Дорогой, что тебя беспокоит? – мурлыкает Имс, целуя шею и подбородок.

Он знает, куда целовать, и Артур закрывает глаза, вздыхая от удовольствия. Но он не настолько расслаблен, чтобы что-нибудь выболтать. Он никогда не распускает язык в постели с Имсом – Артур учится с первого раза.

– Ничего.

Это не значит, что Имс оставляет попытки. Когда-нибудь ему повезет.

 

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

Полтора месяца пролетели, как один день, и в конце Имс готов был грызть металлические опоры своей армейской койки. Руководство давило на него все сильнее, требуя результатов, но никаких результатов не было и в помине. После эпизода в душевой лейтенант Смит как будто начал уступать его напору. Он улыбался шуткам, благосклонно выслушивал комплименты, то и дело задерживая на Имсе внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Имс отвечал самой соблазнительной из своих ухмылок.

Но дальше этого дело не шло.

Артур Смит был… странным. Казалось бы, открытый и прямолинейный, но Имс знал, что все это ложь. Образ педантичного, занудливого и преданного уставу лейтенанта скрывал под собой сотрудника таинственной лаборатории сновидений, секретного правительственного агента и выдающегося инженера. И если бы Имс не читал его досье собственными глазами, он ни за что бы не догадался об этом. Весь без исключения личный состав умудрялся не замечать даже возмутительно-черные от игл руки лейтенанта и то, что Смит почти перестал есть и теперь стал скорее худым, чем жилистым.

Нисколько не продвинулся Имс и в поисках информации. Он пару раз пробрался в кабинет Смита и однажды даже вскрыл сейф, чтобы найти там скучные отчеты и квитанции. Ни ПЭСИВов, ни лабораторных записей, ни даже самого завалящего личного дневничка занудного лейтенанта там не нашлось.

В лабораторию забраться не удалось. Ключи и карты допуска Артур хранил не иначе как в трусах, в которые Имсу пока доступа не было.

Пришло время пойти ва-банк.

– Сэр! Если вы сегодня вечером свободны, то позвольте мне угостить вас пивом, сэр, – нахально предложил он в пятницу утром, поставив на стол Смита дымящийся стаканчик с кофе. – Сэр!

Он уже приучил лейтенанта к своим появлениям в его кабинете, к кофе, к выполнению мелких, незначительных поручений. Сначала Артур возражал и выгонял его, потом привык.

Возможно, слишком привык к тому, что Имс маячит где-то на заднем плане, возможно, Имс просто перестал его интриговать? Если так, дело легко поправить.

Имс задрал брови, покачав своим стаканчиком с чаем, призванным изобразить вышеупомянутое пиво. Сейчас Артур смутится или разозлится, но постарается скрыть, потом ледяным тоном прикажет валить из его кабинета и заняться своими делами…

Артур смотрел на него секунду с легкой непроницаемой улыбкой, потом наклонился, пристально глядя в глаза.

– Капрал, а вы и в постели будете звать меня «сэр»? – невозмутимо спросил он.

Имс поперхнулся своим чаем. Смит на самом деле был полон сюрпризов.

– Только если вы сами захотите, сэр… – осторожно сообщил Имс.

Артур выпрямился и кивнул.

– Я подумаю, – легкомысленно сказал он, – за пивом. В «Сержанте Джо» в восемь.

Уже покидая кабинет, Имс продолжал хмуриться. Ему казалось, что Смит только что его обыграл.

 

Имс едва дождался назначенного времени. Ему стоило огромных усилий не заявиться навстречу на час раньше и не ерзать на стуле в ожидании Артура, подобно хулигану, нетерпеливо ждущему девочку-отличницу на первое, самое важное свидание. Еще никогда ему не попадался такой непредсказуемый «объект».

Конечно, не так уж много настолько важных «объектов» у него было до сих пор. Можно даже сказать, это задание пока значительно превосходило все, чем Имс когда-либо занимался. Его выбрали не за опыт, а за одаренность в деле разделенных снов… ну и за редкий талант пользоваться своим английским акцентом для охмурения молодых и не очень людей обоего пола.

Оставалось только надеяться, что и в этот раз все получится.

И все же Имс нервничал. И сам не мог объяснить себе природы своей нервозности. Да, задание важно, да, Артур – крепкий орешек, но отчего же у Имса ощущение, будто он пришел на настоящее, не притворное свидание?

Наверное, причиной всему загадочная, самонадеянная улыбка лейтенанта Смита и насмешливый блеск его глаз – будто он знал об Имсе всю правду.

Имса это будоражило.

Артур пришел в точно назначенное время, минута в минуту, и Имс позволил себе насладиться мыслью, что помешанный на точности Смит ждал за дверью бара с часами наперевес. Вряд ли, конечно, но идея рассмешила Имса.

– Веселитесь, капрал? – добродушно спросил Смит, усаживаясь напротив. – Много успели выпить без меня?

– Никак нет, сэр, – бодро отрапортовал Имс, – и меня зовут Имс, – негромко добавил он.

– Не Дэвид? – Смит задрал брови.

– Просто Имс, сэр, – настойчиво сказал Имс.

Артур изучал его взглядом несколько секунду, потом встряхнул головой, широко улыбнулся и протянул руку над столом.

– Артур, – сообщил он, – привет, просто Имс.

– Привет, Артур, – отозвался Имс.

И заказал им по пиву.

 

Через полтора часа они были в ужасающем номере самого дешевого местного отеля – он просто оказался ближайшим местом, в котором желающие могут провести несколько приятных часов. Относительно приятных, мельком подумал Имс, не слишком-то мечтающий о клопах и туберкулезе. Но тут же забыл разумные мысли, когда распаленный Артур упал на край потрепанной постели, притягивая его за пояс армейских штанов и вытаскивая край заправленной в них футболки.

Разум вообще подозрительно часто отказывал Имсу сегодняшним вечером. Тот даже не совсем шутливо начал подозревать, что Смит что-то подсыпал в его пиво – несмотря на полную абсурдность этого предположения. От вожделения у Имса кружилась голова.

– О чем задумался? – нетерпеливо спросил Артур, запуская руку в его штаны и чувствительно сжимая яйца.

Имс охнул, на мгновение у него потемнело в глазах – и совсем не от боли. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.

– О том, что ты явно делаешь это не в первый раз.

Артур не обиделся.

– Не первый, – усмехнулся он и стащил футболку, кидая ее на прикроватную тумбочку, прямо поверх электрических часов.

– И сколько мужчин у тебя было? – Имс почти позволил насмешке просочиться в свой голос.

– Я не считал, – безмятежно ответил Артур.

Его глаза смеялись.

– Так много? – возмутился Имс.

Артур неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Армия дарит широкие возможности! – продекламировал он, очевидно, лозунг с армейской агитлистовки.

Имс не выдержал и засмеялся. Со Смитом определенно не было скучно. О, нет, чего-чего, а скучно Имсу не было совершенно. Ни капельки.

– Ты привык быть сверху или снизу? – промурлыкал он, одним плавным движением опрокидывая Артура назад, усаживаясь на его бедра и принимаясь целовать в горячую, приятно пахнущую лосьоном после бритья шею.

Тот нисколько не возражал – еще и наклонил голову, чтобы облегчить доступ.

– Меня устраивает и так, и так… если партнер на высоте, – теперь его голос звучал издевательски, – а ты?

– Сверху, – решительно ответил Имс, отвлекаясь на секунду от своего приятного занятия. Это была не совсем правда, но руководство этому маленькому садисту он не отдаст.

Артур заметно поколебался.

– Хорошо, – наконец выдал он. – Но это не значит, что я позволю тебе командовать.

– Конечно, не значит, дорогой, – солгал Имс и широко улыбнулся.

Его одежда отправилась вслед за футболкой Артура. Имс задержался только чтобы достать из кармана смазку и презервативы – экстренный набор человека, не утратившего надежду заняться сексом.

– Я ценю в людях предусмотрительность, – сообщил Артур, кивнул одобрительно и достал из своего кармана точно такой же набор. – Хорошо, что завтра выходной.

С этими словами он стащил брюки. Да, пропуск в лабораторию лейтенант Смит хранил не в трусах. Трусов на нем вообще не было.

Имс хотел было сказать, что выходной тут не у всех, но благоразумно прикусил язык. Если Артур настроен на большее, чем один заход – то кто он такой, чтобы спорить? У Имса стояло так, что в голове совершенно не осталось крови и связных мыслей, и сейчас он искренне верил, что сможет кувыркаться хоть до рассвета. Ледышка Смит оказался внутри поистине взрывооопасным.

Имс щелкнул колпачком флакончика со смазкой, но Артур не соврал, когда говорил, что не даст Имсу поруководить. Флакон исчез из его пальцев, Артур заставил Имса откинуться на спину и принялся деловито выдавливать прозрачный гель на ладонь.

Черт с ним, подумал Имс, когда скользкие, обжигающе горячие пальцы обхватили его член, пусть делает что хочет, лишь бы не прекращал. Имс знал, когда стоит уступить инициативу.

– Немного подготовки не повредило бы, Арти, – мягко сказал он, с намеком скользнув пальцами между округлых приятно подтянутых ягодиц.

– Не сейчас, – резко ответил Артур, слегка задыхаясь.

Похоже, он тоже был не в себе.

Медленно, дюйм за дюймом, он опустился сверху. Имс задрожал от нетерпения, но тут же взял себя в руки. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе потерять голову, еще не пора. Осторожно, успокаивающе он погладил твердое бедро Артура, пока тот не расслабился в его руках.

– Твои любовники, похоже, были довольно давно, детка.

– В последнее время занят, – признал Артур без тени смущения.

Он дернул бедрами, и у Имса на мгновение запрыгали звездочки перед глазами – так горячо, тесно, _хорошо_ ему стало.

– Сделай так еще раз, – простонал он.

Артур придушенно засмеялся, наклоняясь вперед, крепко хватая Имса за волосы – почти до боли, но эта боль была именно тем, что нужно. Их губы на мгновение соединились в жадном, грубом поцелуе.

– Я думаю, мы подружимся, – сказал Артур, выпрямляясь. – Мистер Имс.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

Ариадна следит.

С приездом Имса все внезапно, но почти незаметно меняется. Мрачная самоуверенность Кобба превращается в болезненную осторожность – будто бы Доминик в любой момент опасается разболтать какую-то ужасную тайну. Это не бросается в глаза, но Ариадна знает эту тайну, и она умеет замечать вещи. Она наблюдательна.

Она следит.

Артур становится агрессивней, в его глазах навечно поселяется лихорадочный блеск, и гладкие линии его затянутой в дорогие пиджаки спины теперь всегда напряжены, рельефны. Ариадна не может понять, нравится ей это или нет. Ясно одно – это не нравится Артуру.

Поэтому она следит и наблюдает, и пытается понять, что происходит между этими тремя. Любопытство, волшебное ощущение необычности жизни, крутого поворота, Рождества – все это подогревает ее, заставляет обращать внимание на каждый вздох, каждое движение.

А еще она боится, что Кобб сорвется, и все закончится, не успев как следует начаться.

Ариадна подстерегает Имса, когда тот расслабленно крутится в кресле, что-то набрасывая в блокноте и время от времени принимаясь жевать кончик карандаша. На шестигранном дереве уже отпечатались глубокие следы его зубов. У Имса кривоватые зубы, Ариадна заметила, и это так непривычно – в Америке она не встречала таких. В Америке она не встречала таких, как Имс. Он ходячая экзотика – его странный акцент, часы на цепочке и аромат дальних стран, его темный загар и старомодная прическа, его улыбка «я знаю, чем ты занималась в выходные». Имс – интересный объект для наблюдения.

Он опасен для ее новой волнующей жизни.

– Вам не нравится Артур? – спрашивает Ариадна, будто бы небрежно прислоняясь к столу Имса.

– Нравится, – Имс не отрывается от работы.

Кажется, вопрос его совсем не удивил.

– Тогда почему вы с ним так обращаетесь? – настаивает Ариадна.

– Я держу его в тонусе.

– Это называется «издеваться»!

Имс бросает быстрый взгляд на Артура – тот сверяет реактивы на столе Юсуфа со списком, – в свой блокнот, и, наконец – наконец – смотрит на Ариадну. Его взгляд не назовешь приветливым.

– Займись Коббом, – говорит он тоном «разговор окончен».

Имс казался ей самым милым из них. Очевидно, она ошибалась.

 

Она ошибалась.

Ариадна подслушивает разговор – если это можно так назвать. Она не нарочно… нет, это ложь, она нарочно, потому что она очень хочет знать, какой яд течет по прозрачным трубкам между Коббом, Артуром и Имсом, и это желание больше похоже на необходимость.

Ариадна подслушивает, пока Имс и Артур шепчутся за углом в соседнем зале – акустика пустого помещения позволяет слышать почти все.

– Я обещал Мол, – голос Артура звучит одновременно самоуверенно и шатко, будто он знает, что ему не за что оправдываться – и все равно оправдывается.

– Ты обещал мне! – Имс возмущен. – Или я должен раскрасить своими мозгами асфальт, чтобы ты начал меня слушать?

– Еще одно слово, и я раскрашу твоими мозгами вон ту стену! – огрызается Артур с настоящей злостью в голосе.

Ариадна даже не предполагала, что он может быть таким злым.

– Да пошел ты, – шипит Имс, и сразу за этим слышен стук закрывающейся двери. Не грохот, но близко к тому.

 

Имс не возвращается на работу в этот день, и Кобб отводит Артура в сторонку, чтобы спросить, в чем дело. Артур говорит в ответ что-то, что Коббу не нравится – его лихорадочная напряженность, _ожидание_ проблем становится отчетливее в рассеянном свете, с трудом просачивающемся сквозь мутные окна склада. Кобб пытается работать, но на самом деле он настороженно следит за Артуром – Ариадна видит – будто того укусила ядовитая змея, и Кобб с минуты на минуту ждет, когда же его координатор наконец забьется в судорогах.

Интересно, что он станет делать? Поможет или… наоборот?

Артур тоже неспокоен, но лучше это скрывает.

Вечером он собирает свои вещи и молча уходит раньше всех.

В пыльном воздухе пахнет озоном.

***

Когда в дверь номера стучат, Имс вздыхает. Это наверняка Кобб. Кобб, который хочет узнать, что произошло, которому до всего есть дело, который все еще считает себя руководителем операции.

И сейчас он собирается провести с Имсом воспитательную беседу на тему прогулов и важности этой конкретной работы. Как будто то, в чем Имс участвует обычно, совершеннейшие пустяки. Имс бегло рассматривает идею не открывать, но стук повторяется с большей настойчивостью. Некоторые люди не понимают намеков.

За дверью Артур.

Без звука Имс пытается захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом – он не в настроении ссориться. Они _уже_ поссорились.

Но Артур не такой человек, который позволит кому-либо закрывать перед собой дверь. Имс не слышал ни о едином случае, чтобы Артуру не удалось войти туда, куда он хочет, и поговорить с тем, с кем он намерен. Имс со вздохом сдается. Он действительно не хочет ссориться. Но сегодня он по горло сыт Артуром, его гордыней, его бессердечием и жестокостью. Может быть, если ему не мешать, Артур быстро скажет, зачем пришел, и уберется, оставит Имса зализывать раны в одиночестве.

– Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает Имс. Это звучит нелюбезно даже для его ушей. – Что-нибудь отдать? Работа?..

Артур, не поморщившись, демонстрирует пустые руки.

– Мне не нужен предлог, чтобы прийти извиняться, – просто говорит он. – Я не трус.

Имс скрещивает руки на груди и поджимает губы.

– Ты не трус, – с горечью соглашается он.

Имс не уверен, что может сказать то же самое о себе. Он все еще зол и обижен, и не знает, готов ли он проглотить свою обиду и принять извинения или дать волю эмоциям и рисковать тем немногим, что у них есть. Раньше Имс всегда выбирал первый вариант.

Тогда… когда между ними произошло _это_ , когда все пошло наперекосяк – уже тогда Имсу стоило уйти в дождливую ночь и не оглядываться. Оставить Артура в покое. Забыть все, как страшный сон – или наоборот, лелеять свое разбитое сердце с бутылкой дрянного виски и случайной девочкой. Именно так поступают герои романов и мрачных европейских фильмов.

Имс не герой романа. Он засунул свои чувства подальше и поглубже, туда же отправились вина и страх быть отвергнутым. Имс сел и впервые в жизни написал на листе бумаги план. Он получит Артура назад, даже если тот никогда больше не поверит Имсу, не произнесет имя Имса так, как тому нравится его слышать, никогда больше не улыбнется.

Имс знал, что получить сердце Артура невозможно, но он давно не придерживался философии «все или ничего». Его устроит все остальное.

Так он думал.

 

Теперь он начинает понимать свою ошибку. Его совсем, совсем не устраивает все остальное, но и уйти он не может. Имс так глубоко, так безнадежно увяз.

Артур делает шаг к нему, на его лице неуверенность, и Имс резко отворачивается. Чувствует теплые ладони на своих плечах, губы на шее… Наконец Артур прижимается лбом к его спине, прямо между лопаток.

– Извини, – говорит он. – Прости меня.

– Я имею право беспокоиться, – беспомощно настаивает Имс.

– Да.

– Люди Кобол едва не убили Кобба. Они придут за тобой.

– Да.

– Но я не…

– Имс, – Артур обходит его и легонько касается шершавыми пальцами его губ, - давай обсудим это потом.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

Телефон на столе зазвонил, и Артур невольно вздрогнул, едва не нажав на кнопку мыши. Но быстро пришел в себя. Папки открывались и закрывались, все потенциально полезное сразу отправлялось на флэшку – Артур планировал изучить это позже. Время дорого. Кто знает, когда у него в следующий раз появится возможность.

Под окном заурчала машина.

Чертыхнувшись, Артур поднялся со своего места и осторожно выглянул в окно, стараясь не пошевелить жалюзи.

Машина Майлза.

– Проклятье! – сказал Артур вслух.

Что могло привести сюда Майлза в выходной день, который он собирался провести с приехавшей из Франции любимой дочерью? Артур лихорадочно размышлял, не прокололся ли он где-нибудь, пока его руки – отдельно от разума – работали. Закрыли все окна, вытащили флэшку, выключили компьютер. Стерли отпечатки пальцев и уничтожили все следы своего присутствия.

Аккуратно заперли замок кабинета профессора Майлза.

К тому времени, когда входная дверь распахнулась, Артур успел включить свой компьютер и ПЭСИВ и развалиться на стуле, раскидав вокруг записи и инструменты.

– Сигнализация отключена, – втолковывал голос Майлза без тени тревоги или подозрения, – я же говорил тебе, что Артур тут…

Но вместо профессора в дверном проеме появилась незнакомая девушка. Секунду она изучала Артура взглядом, потом широко улыбнулась.

– Да, он тут!

Вслед за девушкой – вероятно, долгожданной дочерью – появился и сам профессор. Артур неторопливо поднялся, потянулся, будто бы разминая затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы. Голова закружилась. Надо, наверное, все же попробовать регулярно питаться и спать…

– Что вы тут делаете, сэр? – улыбнулся Артур.

Майлз улыбнулся в ответ.

– Я бы спросил _тебя_ , что ты тут делаешь, но я, признаться, совсем не удивлен. Артур, мальчик, тебе, и правда, нужно хоть иногда отдыхать…

– Выходные для слабаков, – рассмеялся Артур и вопросительно задрал брови, глядя на терпеливо стоящую девушку.

– Мэллори, – Майлз понял намек, – это Артур Смит. Он наш инженер. Ну, вообще-то, он офицер, – Майлз небрежно махнул рукой, выражая свое отношение к армии США и ее проектам, – он покажет тебе свои изобретения, милая, это что-то невероятное… Артур, это моя дочь Мэллори. Она архитектор.

В его голосе слышалось столько гордости, что Артур постарался сделать самое заинтересованное лицо, какое только смог. Мэллори усмехнулась, будто прочитав его мысли.

– Мол, – сказала она и протянула руку, – я уверена, мы подружимся.

Артур хмыкнул, вспомнив, что Имс сказал ему то же самое, и пожал теплую сухую ладонь.

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – отозвался он.

***

Артур сидел в своем кабинете, задумчиво изучая украденную информацию. Он по-прежнему не был уверен, что профессор Майлз чист. Вроде бы его не за что было подозревать – и все же какое-то смутное чувство не давало Артуру покоя. То ли готовность, с которой Майлз согласился вернуться в США после многолетнего отсутствия, только чтобы «почитать лекции талантливым студентам», а на деле поработать над проектом обучения солдат в армии. И это человек, который открыто возмущался «варварским» применением гуманной технологии.

А возможно, слишком подозрительным был его интерес к практической, исключительно армейской, стороне вопроса.

Или – тоже не исключено – наводила на размышления его симпатия к Артуру, человеку, как никто другой воплощающему самое что ни на есть варварское и жестокое использование его драгоценной технологии.

Артур машинально потер руку в том месте, где не далее чем несколько часов назад потерял кисть.

И Мол… отец явно многое показывал и рассказывал ей. Неужели профессор не отдавал себе отчета, что откровенно нарушает подписку о неразглашении? Или ему было все равно? Или он рассчитывал скоро вернуться во Францию, щедро поделиться с французскими спецслужбами полученной информацией и получить гарантированную защиту?

Артур вздохнул, потер глаза. Он наверняка что-то пропустил, что-то важное…

Дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшемся проеме показалась голова капрала Имса.

– Вы заняты, лейтенант? – приветливо, с еле заметной ухмылкой спросил он.

– Я всегда занят, – в тон ответил Артур. – У вас что-то важное, капрал?

Имс зашел в кабинет целиком и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

– Разумеется, важное, – протянул он низким, бархатным голосом, поблескивая на Артура серыми глазами из-под ресниц.

Артур невольно заерзал в кресле.

– И что же это? – сипло спросил он.

Имс плавно приблизился, покачивая бедрами, как заправский стриптизер или эскорт-сопровождающий. Провел Артура ладонью по щеке, будто и правда собрался танцевать стриптиз – и зашел за его кресло, опуская руки на одеревеневшие от работы плечи Артура.

Тот с щелчком захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

– Военная тайна, дорогой? – промурлыкал Имс, запуская пальцы в напряженные мускулы на шее, осторожно разминая.

Артур прикрыл глаза, напрягаясь и тут же расслабляясь под этими опытными, умелыми пальцами. Имс в последнее время вел себя странно – то был подавлен, то излишне беззаботен. Позавчера он вообще сбежал задолго до рассвета и до сих пор не показывался на глаза, скрываясь где-то в глубинах казарм. Его появление – да еще и в явно хорошем настроении – отчего-то наполнило Артура счастьем.

Он даже себе не хотел признаваться, как близко к сердцу принимал своего безалаберного любовника.

– Просто работа, – пробормотал Артур. – Не твое дело, капрал.

Имс фыркнул.

– Ну конечно, сэр. – Он нажал чуть сильнее, заставляя Артура поморщиться. – Как скажете.

Артур улыбнулся, поворачивая голову, и потерся щекой о предплечье Имса.

– Вот что я в тебе люблю, – саркастически сказал он, – это удивительную покладистость и добродушный, приятный характер.

Пальцы подхватили Артура под подбородок, и в то же мгновение губы прижались к его виску, щеке, коснулись уголка рта.

– Я запер дверь, дорогой, – прошептал Имс. – Добавь предусмотрительность к моим достоинствам.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: некоторым образом зомби; Артур псих; не для фанатов Кобба.

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

Имс с тупым недовольством – он предпочитает не называть это мерзкое чувство унынием, потому что он выше этого, – смотрит на лист бумаги. Испещренный микроскопическими буквами белый прямоугольник вызывает головную боль. Интересно, Артур нарочно использует такой мелкий шрифт, чтобы доводить всех читающих его отчеты до исступления?

Имс бы ничуть не удивился.

Он старается думать о копошащихся буквах, чтобы не думать о главном. Ему кажется, если он расслабит мозг, тот сам подскажет оптимальное решение. Но оптимальное решение, к сожалению, одно, и оно лежит на поверхности – рассказать все Артуру и предоставить ему уладить проблему. Артур в этом деле профессионал.

А Имс – обычно – не из тех людей, что рвутся делать за профессионалов их работу.

И все же, ему хочется порвать мелкобуквенный отчет Артура на клочки и спустить в унитаз. И забыть его скользкое, неприятное содержимое. Промолчать, ничего не говорить Артуру об угрозе. Потому что Имс дорожит неустойчивым равновесием и совсем не хочет разрушать его, обсуждая с Артуром свое бывшее место службы. И обстоятельства, при которых он оттуда уволился. Это лишняя тема для разговора. Особенно сейчас.

Имсу кажется, Артур на грани, держится из последних сил и в любой момент может взорваться. Они все тут такие – сам Имс, Артур, Кобб и даже Сайто, нетерпение и волнение которого проскальзывает сквозь отрепетированный фасад опытного бизнесмена. Первым, конечно, лопнет Кобб – Имс ждет этого с нетерпением, – но вот кто будет следующим?

Артур не хотел Имса для этой работы. Артур мало спит, мало ест и пребывает не в самом миролюбивом состоянии духа почти все время. Что он сделает, когда Имс расскажет про Джона Уитакера?

Но провалившаяся по вине Имса операция разозлит Артура гораздо больше. Имс практичен. Из двух зол он выбирает меньшее.

Даже если меньшее зло – все еще зло.

 

***

– Артур, нам нужно поговорить, – сообщает Имс где-то между первым совещанием и второй чашкой кофе.

Его голос звучит непринужденно, и только Артур может расслышать в нем противную дрожь. Он был с Имсом, когда Имсу было больно, когда Имсу было страшно, и когда умерла его мать – он тоже был с Имсом, прижимал его голову к своему плечу и просто держал. Артур знает, как звучит голос Имса, когда он не уверен в себе.

Артур напрягается – должно быть, случилось что-то действительно плохое.

Кобб вскидывает голову, смотрит на Имса, на Артура и тут же опускает лицо, вновь погружаясь в бумаги. Артур на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд, пытаясь вычислить, что же происходит у Доминика в голове в последние дни. И как оно связано с Имсом. В том, что происходит и связано, Артур уверен. Эти бумаги Кобб уже читал и даже обсуждал с ним – вчера. Артур очень боится пропустить момент, когда конфликт между Коббом и Имсом достигнет своего… разрешения: что-то подсказывает ему, что положительные эмоции – не то, что стоит от этого разрешения ожидать.

А еще он боится, что слишком измотан, чтобы вовремя принять меры, когда конфликт взорвется.

– Конечно, – Артур демонстративно отодвигает компьютер и кивает терпеливо ждущему ответа Имсу на стул напротив, – давай.

– Наедине, – настойчиво говорит Имс.

Он уже подготовил исходящий паром стакан и призывно покачивает им перед носом у Артура. Его лицо – маска расслабленности и игривости. Артура начинает тошнить от беспокойства. И, возможно, усталости.

Плечи Кобба каменеют.

Артур без возражений отодвигает стул и следует за Имсом в соседнюю комнату. В конце концов, у Имса есть кофе, а ради горячего кофе Артур готов на многое. Даже если ему приходится ждать, как идиоту, пока Имс тщательно закрывает дверь, будто всерьез опасается подслушивания, а потом заставляет Артура встать и переносит стулья в дальний конец комнаты.

Артур хмурится все сильнее. Теперь он вовсе не уверен, что кофе примирит его с тем, что собирается рассказать Имс. И все же делает глоток – чтобы подсластить новости, какими бы они ни были.

Имс садится напротив, в его позе нет и тени обычной расслабленности, которую он демонстрирует на публике. То ли не видит смысла притворяться с Артуром, то ли дела _настолько_ плохи. Только сейчас Артур замечает у него подмышкой папку. Эту папку он сам дал Имсу вчера вечером.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо говорит он.

Имс наконец-то перестает суетливо расправлять брюки и начинает суетливо перебирать листы в папке. Как будто у Артура есть время и силы на его выкрутасы!

– Вот, – будто почувствовав, что терпение Артура дошло до предела, Имс протягивает ему листок. Артур немедленно узнает в нем список сотрудников службы безопасности головного офиса «Фишер-Морроу». Одна из фамилий обведена красным фломастером. – Джон Уитакер. Он работал в МИ-6.

Артур ждет продолжения. Вряд ли Имс позвал его, чтобы в такой конспиративной обстановке сообщить известные Артуру вещи.

– Я знаю, – наконец не выдерживает он, – это указано в отчете.

– Мы работали вместе, – просто говорит Имс. – Он знает меня в лицо.

И Артур едва сдерживает порыв бросить в Имса стаканом с кофе.

 

***

Артур небрежно кидает папку Имса в выдвижной ящик своего стола, задвигает его с громким щелчком и идет в туалет. Чтобы перед самой дверью вспомнить, что хотел покурить и забыл сигареты в том самом ящике. Артур колеблется, но решает, что дерьмовые новости требуют сигареты, – и возвращается.

Кобб склонился над его столом и со скоростью опытного извлекателя изучает содержимое папки. Задержав вздох, Артур неслышно отступает назад. Он не понимает, что происходит. А когда он не понимает, лучшая тактика – выждать и проследить.

– Кобб? – зовет Ариадна, и Дом поспешно кладет папку на место.

Задвигает ящик.

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Артур спускается в сон. Один. Имс молча смотрит на него, но Артур отрицательно качает головой, и Имс возвращается к работе. Все знают, что у Артура очень много дел внизу, никто не задает вопросов.

Пустынная улица встречает его гробовой тишиной. Это декорация для любого, кто захочет последовать за ним – из любопытства или по недомыслию. Или нарочно, подсказывает Артуру его хорошо натренированная паранойя.

Артур привычно соглашается с ней и заходит в здание торгового центра.

Никакого торгового центра за дверью, конечно, нет. Здание всего лишь пустышка, обманка. Внутри – точнее, снаружи – все залито солнцем, и в воздухе висит пыль, и проекции снуют туда-сюда. Справа от Артура возвышаются одинаковые двухэтажные казармы, слева – административный корпус. Артур идет вперед.

Проекции не смотрят на него. Он как призрак – проходит мимо старых сослуживцев незамеченным и неслышным. Кое-кого из них уже нет в живых. Сержант Иткинс отдает честь полковнику Зеленски: у сержанта в груди дыра, у полковника нет затылка, он застрелился за неделю до увольнения Артура.

Артур не любит свое подсознание. Подсознание к нему равнодушно – в хорошие дни.

Сегодня хороший день.

За административным корпусом еще один, и Артур заходит внутрь, быстро поднимается на второй этаж, проходит лабораторию и распахивает неприметную дверь в ее дальнем конце.

Гостиничный номер встречает его запахом пыли и плесени, тусклым светом настольной лампы и стрекотанием сверчка. Тут ночь, но Артуру это нисколько не мешает – он стаскивает с кровати матрас. Под ним аккуратными рядами лежат бумаги: чертежи портативных ПЭСИВов, схемы и таблицы, лабораторные журналы с его разработками – все, что Имс когда-то украл у него, и намного больше. Все секреты Артура. Здесь ему не нужен сейф.

В своей голове он в безопасности, и все его тайны вместе с ним. Все его подсознание – один большой сейф. Быстро перерыв сложенные в аккуратном порядке бумаги, Артур находит тонкую картонную папку. В ней пачка мутных, нечетких фотографий. Артур предпочел бы не рассматривать их, но приходится. На одну секунду он задерживает взгляд на собственном лице – удивительно умиротворенном во сне. Когда в последний раз он спал так спокойно?

С начала этой гонки с Коббом – ни разу.

Артур старается не думать о том, что Имс был прав во всем, пока быстро перелистывает фотографии. Находит нужную – их всего девять, – на ней Имс убирает ПЭСИВ. Полустертая карандашная надпись именно там, где Артур ее запомнил, – в левом углу. «Джон Уитакер». Именно от этого человека Дом получил фото. Именно этот человек работал с Имсом в МИ-6.

Кобб заплатил ему за фото «кое-какой информацией о разделенных снах», так он сказал Артуру тогда. И теперь Уитакер работает в «Фишер-Морроу».

Артур вскидывает голову: он слышит звук. Сигнал тревоги. Кто-то пожаловал к нему в гости. Если это Имс – Артур лично отстрелит ему что-нибудь лишнее. Например, его глупую голову! Быстро достав из тумбочки канистру с бензином, Артур щедро поливает документы горючим и выходит из номера, бросив горящую зажигалку прямо в центр кровати. За его спиной поднимается пламя.

Вокруг казарм сдержанная суета. Проекции все прибывают, вооруженные и целеустремленные, выстраиваясь в строгом порядке. Они готовы защищать сейф. Артур проходит сквозь толпу, как нож сквозь масло, и быстро поднимается по лестнице на третий этаж декорации. Там уже засел снайпер, он коротко кивает Артуру и пристраивает винтовку на подоконнике.

Снаружи, на улице, не Имс. И не Ариадна, от которой Артур мог бы ожидать такого эксцентричного поступка – девушка не в меру любопытна. И не Сайто, которому есть дело до всего.

Доминик стоит посередине пустой улицы и тревожно озирается. И, не обнаружив Артура, ныряет в узкий боковой переулок.

Артур кусает губы. Дом видел его отчет и не сказал про Уитакера ни слова. Не вспомнил его? Ведь прошло несколько лет… Можно ли забыть человека, у которого купил компромат, которому рассказал про разделенные сны, как будто в мире так много Уитакеров, работающих в МИ-6 вместе с Имсом?..

Артур опускает взгляд на ровные полки своих бывших сослуживцев. Мертвых стало гораздо больше. Впервые за время тут все проекции смотрят на него – те, которые могут смотреть.

– Взять его, – шепчет Артур.

 

Когда Артур просыпается, Кобб сидит за своим столом и что-то читает. Он бледен, как смерть. Артур ждет нападок, криков и претензий, но Дом даже не смотрит на него.

Даже не смотрит.

 

***

– Я лечу в Сидней, – сообщает Артур, на мгновение поднимая взгляд от своего компьютера.

Кобб медленно, осторожно опускает стаканчик с кофе.

– С Имсом? – спрашивает он, слыша свой голос как будто со стороны.

И этот посторонний голос несет какую-то околесицу. Это не тот вопрос, который он _должен был_ задать.

– По делам, – Артур пожимает плечами.

Он всегда дает верные ответы на верные, правильные вопросы – и не замечает неудобных, _неправильных_.

Кобб отставляет стаканчик и всматривается в лицо Артура. Тот снова весь в работе, печатает что-то с космической скоростью. Кобб ищет знаки, любые признаки, что Артур догадался, что это намек, проверка, испытание, – ищет и не находит. Иногда Артур может быть удивительно невыразительным.

Артур – опытный лжец.

Кобб знает это, потому что он знает о лжи все. Ему хотелось бы думать, что он знает все об Артуре – но увы. После того, что сегодня произошло… Нет, об этом Кобб думать не хочет и не будет.

Еще вчера он расслабился, он думал, что беспокоиться не о чем, что эти дела давно минувших дней – пустяки по сравнению с его проблемами, пустяки, от которых можно просто отмахнуться. Что Артур поймет, обязан понять – в конце концов, Кобб лгал ради него.

Делал то, что лучше для Артура.

Сегодня Кобб знает, где Артур спал ночью. Где и с кем.

И Имс, проклятый Имс, Имс, у которого язык всегда был подвешен что надо, который может вывернуть любую истину наизнанку, который ненавидит Кобба и всегда хотел забрать Артура себе… Имс, которого Кобб не может потерять сейчас. Этот Имс не упустит свой шанс. Если дать ему хоть малейшую возможность, он разрушит Кобба и будет с улыбкой смотреть на его падение.

Кобб ловит на себе испытующий взгляд Ариадны и отворачивается.

– Имс, твой билет у тебя в почте, – говорит Артур.

– Спасибо, Артур, – вежливо отвечает Имс.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

– Артур, я хочу познакомить тебя со своим женихом, – сказала Мол.

Да, так она и сказала, вальяжно восседая на пирамиде подушек, которые она захватила в единоличное владение. Артур задрал брови, силясь изобразить подобающее случаю изумление.

Кажется, он был немного пьян.

Кажется, он был пьян чуть сильнее, чем немного. Совсем чуть-чуть пьянее.

– Женихом? – спросил он, потому что Мол, похоже, ожидала именно этого вопроса. – У тебя есть жених?

Мол прыснула, расплескивая пиво по покрывалу кровати и коленям Артура, и угрожающе покачнулась на своем подушечном троне.

– Так трудно в это поверить?

Артур глубокомысленно нахмурился. Хотя лицо не очень-то его слушалось – губы то и дело норовили растянуться в улыбке. Кровать слегка вращалась, и Артур на всякий случай откинулся назад, опираясь о единственную трофейную подушечку-думку, жалкое пародию на логово Мол.

Зачем они так напились?

– Откровенно говоря, верится с трудом, – серьезно заявил он и взмахнул бутылкой, демонстрируя философскую глубину своей мысли. – Ты сложная женщина.

– Эй! – задыхаясь от смеха, выдавила Мол. – Ты хотел сказать «очаровательная, и сексуальная, и невероятно остроумная женщина с прекрасным чувством юмора»? И вообще, что гей может знать о «сложных женщинах»?

– Я не гей, – лениво возмутился Артур, – мне нравятся женщины. Даже сложные…

– Пока ты в моей постели, а у меня есть жених – ты гей! – торжественно провозгласила Мол.

Артур собрал брови на переносице, вытянул губы трубочкой, но так и не смог найти изъяна в этой логике.

– Звучит здраво, – признал он. – Особенно в той части, где мне не придется спать на полу.

Если честно, сейчас Артуру понравилась бы любая идея, включающая слово «спать». На самом деле спать, без разделенных снов – вообще без снов. Долго-долго. И мягкая, уютная постель Мол казалась ему сейчас прибежищем райских наслаждений. Поставив бутылку на пол, Артур обнял подушку и закрыл глаза.

– Как его зовут, этого твоего жениха? – добродушно спросил он.

– Доминик Кобб, – кровать прогнулась – Мол явно сползла с гнезда из подушек, тоже устраиваясь, – а как зовут твоего парня?

– Его зо… – Артур осекся и распахнул глаза. Мол смотрела на него с хитрой усмешкой, – кого? – невинно поинтересовался он.

– Скрывай, скрывай, – Мол демонстративно допила пиво, – тоже мне, шпион.

Артур засмеялся.

Потому что, на самом деле, это было смешно – очень, очень смешно.

– Я не шпион, – пробормотал он.

– Я знаю, Артур, – прохладные пальцы Мол на мгновение коснулись его лба, – спи.

 

Артур так и не понял, как и когда они с Мол успели подружиться. Она ворвалась в его жизнь всего три недели назад, и все вдруг изменилось – армейские будни впервые показались Артуру серыми и пустыми, напряженная работа – бессмысленной и неблагодарной. Мол как-то умудрялась выставлять каждую привычную вещь в необычном свете, как будто она жила в своей, яркой и интересной, реальности и могла распространять это видение на окружающих. Артур пытался бороться с этим цунами, но бороться с Мол, кажется, было совершенно бессмысленно.

Она была красивой. Сказочно красивой, и в другое время Артур увлекся бы ей. Постарался бы затащить в постель – им было бы классно вместе, в этом Артур не сомневался. Ему нравились яркие женщины.

И яркие мужчины.

И такой у него уже был. Почему-то Артур не хотел изменять. Почему-то сама мысль об этом заставляла его чувствовать во рту кислый вкус предательства. Он знал, что лучше не привязываться, что Имс уедет через месяц, что случайные служебные романы ни к чему не приводят. Что сам Имс вряд ли хочет, чтобы их роман хоть к чему-нибудь привел…

И все равно.

Имс начал появляться в его снах – похожий и не похожий на себя одновременно, улыбчивый и легкомысленный, как в самом начале их отношений. В реальности он улыбался не так часто, в реальности Имс был напряжен и задумчив. Артур ловил на себе странные взгляды – тревожные и отстраненные, будто Имс хотел спросить о чем-то, но передумал или забыл. Раньше – раньше, с другими любовниками, Артур не стал бы это терпеть. Но с Имсом…

Артур не помнил, когда он успел так влюбиться. И не знал, что теперь делать.

 

***

Прошла неделя, а Артур пока не разобрался, нравится ему Доминик Кобб или раздражает. Кобб был веселым, полным воодушевления и самых фантастических идей. Он был _гражданским_ , и в снах его интересовало исключительно творчество.

Ясно было одно – Дом увлечен.

Увлечен снами, увлечен программой, увлечен Майлзом. Очень, очень сильно увлечен Мол.

И, кажется, Артуром он тоже был увлечен – и, особенно, его разработками. Дом строил какие-то невероятные планы на будущее, когда разделенные сны распространятся повсеместно, когда каждый человек будет строить свои собственные миры и наделять их красочными картинами собственного подсознания. Эти планы обязательно включали Артура.

– Это искусство, Артур! – горячо вещал он, размахивая руками и улыбаясь заразительной широкой улыбкой. – Это будущее! И мы в нем первые, самые первые!

Артур неуверенно кивал. Он не хотел миры, заполненные своим подсознанием. Он немного устал. От подсознания. Но Дом был энтузиастом – и идеалистом, – а энтузиасты и идеалисты редко думают о том, чего хотят другие.

Мол, кажется, верила во все это. Как и Майлз.

Артур ни во что не верил – он точно знал, что военные никогда не позволят разделенным снам быть всего лишь игрушкой для ученых. В его сейфе хранился небольшой серебристый чемодан, первый в своем роде, плод его напряженных многомесячных трудов. И каждый раз, когда он его использовал – это было не для нужд чистой науки.

 

***

Имс смотрел на лежащие перед ним бумаги с тупым отчаянием – сам он сколько угодно мог называть это чувство беспокойством, но бессмысленно скрывать правду от себя самого. Это была тупая, горькая безнадежность, ощущение головокружительного падения.

На бумаге было все, что он успел зарисовать и записать, а успел он – опытный игрок в покер – немало. Чертежи ПЭСИВа, расчеты и инструкции, идеи вооружения проекций, ловушек… тут было все, что Артур отдал ему, даже не подозревая о своей щедрости. Трюк удался. Подсознание Артура не рвалось разорвать Имса на клочки. Проекции – они улыбались Имсу. Улыбались…

Имсу хотелось порвать эти листы, или сжечь их, или сжевать и проглотить, чтобы никто даже не узнал о том, что они существовали. Чтобы ни единая живая душа не узнала о том, как хорошо Имс выполняет свою работу.

Ему хотелось уничтожить эти листы – и он молился, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Чтобы их оказалось достаточно, чтобы выкупить Артура. Имс знал, чего хочет его руководство.

Может быть, если он принесет что-то ценное, Артура оставят в покое.

Может быть.

 

***

_*из стенограммы телефонного разговора*_  
  
В: - Вам было поручено задание чрезвычайной государственной важности, и вы гарантировали, что сможете его выполнить.  
А: - И я по-прежнему считаю, что смогу. Но похищать объект сейчас нецелесообразно. Сэр, его разработки в решающей стадии…  
В: - Вы продолжаете просить переноса сроков. Мы начинаем сомневаться в вашей лояльности, агент.  
А: - Я полностью лоялен. Я думаю, что могу извлечь информацию прямо из разума объекта. В похищении нет необходимости.  
В: - Вы слышали приказ. Вы покидаете базу пятнадцатого, встреча с оперативной группой произойдет семнадцатого. Выполняйте. Вы поняли?  
А: - Да, сэр…


	5. Chapter 5

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

– Добрый день, мистер Джефферсон, – Артур кладет на стол свой блокнот в знак серьезности предстоящей беседы и садится, жестом предлагая собеседнику занять место напротив.

Тот – дерганый жилистый скандинав – нервно переплетает пальцы рук и садится, почти падает на стул, будто бросается в омут с головой.

Он не очень хороший извлекатель, Артур знает это. И не слишком хороший бизнесмен – ему не хватает невозмутимой вальяжности человека, привыкшего общаться с миллионерами.

Артур на этом собаку съел.

Он приветливо улыбается собеседнику, как бы говоря «как классно будет поработать с тобой, парень». Не самое привычное для него амплуа, но, судя по ответной улыбке, выходит неплохо. Имс гордился бы им.

Артур открывает блокнот. Джефферсон – посредственный извлекатель, но у него неплохая команда. Химик и архитектор – то, что нужно Артуру, потому что план у него уже есть. У Артура осталось всего четыре дня, и он намерен использовать их с пользой. Под его управлением и чутким руководством у команды есть все шансы успешно добиться цели. Джефферсону придется приступить к работе сегодня. Артур позволяет себе подумать пару секунд, как здорово было бы привлечь к работе Имса… но увы. У Имса здесь есть другая работа.

А об этой – об этой Имс не должен узнать как можно дольше. Артур не наивен, он знает, что Имс рано или поздно вычислит, чем он тут занимается со сторонним извлекателем, но Артур приложит все усилия, чтобы это произошло поздно. Как следует прятаться еще и от Имса у него просто нет времени.

– Я слышал, у вас есть свой извлекатель, – внезапно говорит Джефферсон.

Артур улыбается.

– Он в больнице. Аппендицит. Дело довольно срочное, и я обратился к тем, кто находился ближе всего – к вам.

Это, конечно, ложь. При необходимости, Артур мог бы договориться с приличным извлекателем в любой точке мира. Ему вообще не нужен извлекатель для этой работы, только архитектор, который погрузится вместе с ним. Но группа Джефферсона работает совсем не в тех кругах, где обычно работает Артур. И, что самое главное, – где обычно работают Кобб и Имс. Если повезет, никто не узнает о его маленьком расследовании. Если не повезет – у Артура есть пара-тройка запасных планов.

– И… – Джефферсон снова переплетает пальцы и смотрит на блокнот Артура с едва скрываемой жадностью. Возможно, он слышал байку, что там Артур хранит все тайны мира, включая коды от кредитных карт президентов и миллионеров, – и в чем же состоят работа? Артур.

Артур не сомневался, что Джефферсон согласится – такие, как Джефферсон, обычно не отказывают таким, как Артур. И оплата выше, чем команда Джефферсона зарабатывает на своих операциях. Выше, но не излишне высока: Артур знает цену работе и не любит разбрасываться деньгами. Они достаются ему не слишком-то легко.

– Нашу цель зовут Джон Уитакер, – Артур достает из портфеля пухлую папку из плотной непрозрачной бумаги и протягивает Джефферсону, – здесь вся информация о нем и о предстоящей операции. Цель работает в «Фишер-Морроу», в отделе охраны, заместителем начальника. Он милитаризирован.

Руки Джефферсона вздрагивают, но он все же берет папку. Молодец. В кармане Артура пищит мобильник, и он кивает, извиняясь, и встает из-за стола. Делает несколько шагов к ограждению террасы, украшенному горшками с пышно цветущими хризантемами.

– Да? – негромко говорит он, прижимая телефон к уху и спокойно изучая Джефферсона. Тот просматривает содержимое папки. Пожалуй, он начинает нравиться Артуру.

Имс на том конце негромко хмыкает.

– Все прошло хорошо, – отчитывается он. – Я еду в отель. Ты там?

– Нет, у меня дела, – Артур отщипывает от хризантемы листик и вертит его между пальцами. Ему не терпится узнать, что удалось разнюхать Имсу. – Я буду через три часа, найдешь, чем заняться?

Теперь Имс откровенно смеется.

– О, это звучит очень провокационно, Артур. Ты же знаешь, у меня всегда есть несколько идей…

– Работой, Томас, – Артур бросает листик под ноги и старается придать своему голосу профессиональной сухости, – до моего прихода ты можешь заняться работой.

– Буду трудиться, как Золушка, до самого твоего возвращения, – с душераздирающей искренностью клянется «Томас», и Артур невольно улыбается.

Ему кажется, с момента их прилета в Сидней Имс вздохнул свободнее и расслабился, вернул себе большую часть легкости и дружелюбия, которые он предпочитает демонстрировать окружающему миру. Артур гадает, действует ли на него весна южного полушария после парижской осени – или отсутствие Кобба.

Пожалуй, и то, и другое. А еще интересная – и опасная – работа.

– Мне нужно идти, меня ждут, – наконец говорит Артур.

– До встречи, дорогой, – немедленно отзывается Имс, – удачи.

И вешает трубку.

Когда Артур возвращается к Джефферсону, он продолжает улыбаться. И, только заметив голодный взгляд извлекателя, с которым тот провожает убранный в карман пиджака телефон, приходит себя и снова натягивает маску невыразительности.

– Я хочу встретиться с нашим архитектором, – твердо произносит Артур, захлопывая блокнот, – сейчас.

 

***

Когда Артур возвращается в свой номер четыре часа спустя – за окнами уже темно, – Имс лежит, раскинувшись на его постели, в брюках и рубашке. Пиджак и галстук висят на спинке стула, аккуратно расправленные. Компьютер Артура включен.

Артур не задает идиотских вопросов вроде «видел ли кто-нибудь, как ты заходил в мой номер?» – он уважает Имса и его профессионализм.

Вместо этого он спрашивает:

– Значит, секса не будет?

Имс открывает глаза, будто бы только что проснулся. Ну конечно – видимо, не его рука сжимает под подушкой что-то, с высокой долей вероятности являющееся пистолетом Артура. Артур сбрасывает ботинки и тянет узел на галстуке.

– Закрыл глаза на минутку, – охрипшим от сна голосом говорит Имс, – я долго ждал.

Артур продолжает раздеваться под изучающим – и совсем не сонным – взглядом. У Имса красивые глаза, отстраненно думает он, темные и непрозрачные, именно такие, какие должны быть у человека его профессии.

Их профессии.

Повесив одежду на стул поверх вещей Имса, Артур идет в душ. И совсем не удивляется через пару минут, когда стеклянная дверца кабинки отъезжает в сторону, впуская совершенно голого Имса внутрь. Тот не теряет времени даром – обхватывает Артура за бедра и прижимает к себе.

– Устал? – бормочет он прямо в ухо Артуру.

Вода стекает по его разрисованным татуировками плечам. Глаза остаются все такими же колючими – Имс хочет знать, где Артур пропадал весь день. Хочет, но не задаст прямого вопроса.

– Немного. Как все прошло? – а Артур не станет отвечать на незаданный вопрос.

Имс отстраняется и встряхивает мокрыми волосами. Возраст сползает с него, как грим, и он снова выглядит на свои годы, не как почти сорокалетний донжуан, каким он вернулся из Африки. Артур видел его в стольких ролях, что ему на самом деле все равно, что там Имс решил изображать и зачем.

Хотя, конечно, определенные предпочтения у него есть.

– Мммм, просто прекрасно, Артур, – Имс, похоже, уже настроился на секс – он снова обнимает Артура за талию и принимается целовать в шею. Артур закрывает глаза, потому что, черт побери, после полного хлопот дня это довольно приятно. Очень приятно, – спасибо, что разобрался с расписанием Уитакера.

– Не за что, – невнятно отвечает Артур и тянется к губам Имса – может быть, секс совсем неплохая идея. Прямо сейчас эта идея нравится ему все больше и больше, особенно когда его член прижимается к бедру Имса.

Но Имс внезапно выпрямляется, устремляет на Артура нечитаемый прищуренный взгляд – и упирается рукой в кафельную стену за его спиной. Осторожно убирает мокрые волосы со лба Артура. Касается пальцами губ.

Артур насмешливо задирает брови. Это показушное доминирование его не впечатляет.

– Я видел Фишера, – как ни в чем не бывало сообщает Имс. – И Браунинга. Он там в центре всего, держит все ниточки. Я был прав?

– Ты был прав, – спокойно соглашается Артур.

Имс поджимает губы. Он явно хочет добавить что-то еще – _кое-что_ еще, и Артур прекрасно знает, что. Но он не собирается возвращаться к разговору о Коббе прямо сейчас. Возможно, немного позже, но не сейчас – не тогда, когда они голые и возбужденные в душе. Третий тут не к месту. Потянувшись, он обхватывает Имса за затылок и насильно целует.

 

Уже в постели Артур устало раздумывает, не отправить ли Имса ночевать в его собственный номер – и решает, что нет. Скорее всего, тот сам уйдет ночью, выскользнет незаметно, не оставив после себя даже запаха. Он часто так делает.

Артуру хочется, чтобы Имс остался.

Имс не спит. Он лежит на боку, подложив руку под голову, и смотрит на Артура. Его глаза металлически поблескивают в темноте. Этот внимательный взгляд начинает беспокоить Артура – Имс следит за ним с самого возвращения, будто Артур тут самый нестабильный и в любой момент может выкинуть что-нибудь опасное и непредсказуемое. Не то чтобы Артур не мог…

Но все же это раздражает.

– Что? – шепчет он, – что случилось?

Имс молчит несколько секунд, потом все же решается. Спрашивает медленно, будто подбирает слова:

– Мне не нравится, когда от меня скрывают что-то жизненно важное. А ты ведь скрываешь, Артур, верно? Что-то, с чем ты не можешь справиться сам.

Артур сжимает пальцами простыню – под одеялом не видно. Он не хочет обсуждать эту тему – и в то же время хочет. Хоть с кем-то, кому он может доверять.

Проблема в том, что он не может доверять Имсу.

Но больше никого не осталось. Кроме Имса никого нет.

– Признайся, тебе просто нужен повод отказаться от этой глупой затеи, – пытается он и сам морщится от того, как фальшиво звучит веселье в его голосе.

Артур ждет от Имса сарказма, обычной насмешливости. Но тот остается серьезным. Под одеялом его рука касается руки Артура и разжимает судорожно стиснутые пальцы. Артур отдергивает руку – ему не нужна эта нежность, не нужна эта иллюзия интимности и доверия. Не нужна, повторяет он про себя, надеясь, что со второй попытки внутренний голос будет звучать убедительнее.

– Ты теряешь контроль, Артур, – говорит Имс с такой искренностью, что возмущенный протест застревает у Артура в горле, – меня это бесит. Меня это пугает. И я бы предпочел знать, что так напугало тебя.

Артур думает, и Имс его не торопит.

– Есть кое-что, что тебе стоило бы знать, – наконец решается он. Это правда. Имсу стоит – нет, Имсу нужно – об этом знать. Артур мельком прикидывает, сможет ли он найти имитатора для этой работы, если Имс решит уйти – а он наверняка решит. Имс не из тех людей, что станут рисковать жизнью, чтобы Кобб мог вернуться к своим детям. – Кобб опасен.

Имс громко фыркает, явно не в силах сдержать порыв.

– Артур, – осторожно начинает он, – если тебя беспокоит это, то расслабься. Я прекрасно знаю, что Кобб кинет нас, не моргнув глазом. Даже тебя, детка, – в его голосе появляется слабый оттенок яда – и тут же исчезает.

Артур нетерпеливо вздыхает. Он не рассказывал это вслух даже себе, и теперь ему трудно подобрать убедительные слова. Ему кажется, что сказанные вслух, они превратятся в откровенный бред.

Да к черту, сколько можно об этом молчать?

– Его преследует Мол.

– Что? – негромко спрашивает Имс после долгой ошеломленной паузы. – Артур… Мол умерла.

Теперь очередь Артура смеяться: в голосе Имса звучит чуть ли не страх. Наверняка он уже примеривается, в какую тихую клинику можно сдать Артура до полного выздоровления. Артур перекатывается на спину и кладет руки поверх одеяла, переплетает пальцы, по-прежнему чувствуя тяжелый взгляд Имса.

– Проекция Мол, – спокойно и невыразительно говорит он, глядя в расчерченный полосами света потолок, – из-за нее мы провалили несколько дел. И из-за нее нам пришлось брать нового архитектора. Он ее не контролирует. Черт, он думает, я о ней не знаю!

Имс некоторое время молчит, и Артур почти может слышать в тишине комнаты, как мысли и идеи мечутся в его голове. Имс многое знает о проекциях – кто-то мог бы сказать, что он знает о проекциях все. Кто-то, но не Артур.

_Всего_ Имс не знает. Но встреча с Мол явно обогатит его познаниями.

– И что же она делает? – Имс нарушает молчание.

– В прошлый раз она рассказала о нас объекту и прострелила мне ногу.

Горячие пальцы обхватывают Артура за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову и посмотреть Имсу в глаза.

– Ногу?

– Коленку, – уточняет Артур.

– А в позапрошлый? – настойчиво спрашивает Имс. – Артур, что она сделала в позапрошлый раз?

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

_«Они планируют избавиться от тебя»._

Артур прикусил губу, снова и снова повторяя про себя это короткое невразумительное послание. На его взгляд, оно звучало слишком уж… мелодраматично, будто в каком-то идиотском шпионском боевике.

А Артур точно знал, что настоящая работа имеет мало отношения к шпионским боевикам и мелодраматичности. Но вот документы… документы, которые были прикреплены к письму, – эти документы не выглядели ни короткими, ни невразумительными.

С тех пор, как Имс уехал, давление, казалось, грозило сломать Артура, свалить его с ног. Даже общество Мол больше не разгоняло его усталости и апатии. Навязчивый энтузиазм Кобба и его фантазии раздражали, мучили своей несбыточностью. Кобб совсем непрозрачно намекал, что Артуру пора уволиться из армии и заниматься своими разработками в уютной маленькой лаборатории с ним и Мол. Мол поддерживала его со всей страстью. Начальство, казалось, готово было держать Артура во сне постоянно, погружая с ним все новых и новых бесконечных солдат. Каждое пробуждение давалось все мучительнее, будто Артур увяз в болоте и слишком обессилел, чтобы вытащить ноги из липкой грязи. В его снах все чаще появлялись мертвецы – и до смерти пугали новичков. Можно подумать, они и без того не были испуганы. Майлз все больше негодовал по поводу «зверских опытов и экспериментов над людьми».

А теперь еще это странное предупреждение.

Артур чувствовал, что над ним сгущаются тучи. Он слишком много знал и умел, и теперь, когда его разработки были реализованы и опробованы, когда милитаризацию испытали на десятках людей – теперь он больше не был незаменим. Артур сжал руки в кулаки, но тут же заставил себя разжать и продолжил собирать вещи. Это новое задание – новый приказ – казалось ему подвохом. Приговором. Он не мог выполнить его и не мог не выполнить. Извлечь информацию у Майлза – никто не смог бы сделать это. Никто не смог бы сделать это и остаться незамеченным. Даже если Артур сможет погрузить его в сон и подключиться, на предложении Кобба можно будет поставить крест. На работе в лаборатории можно будет поставить крест. Дороги назад не будет.

Ему останется только вечно тренировать новых и новых психов. Артур был хорош в этом, лучше всех – и ему казалось, что собственное мастерство скоро его убьет.

Артур был в тупике.

Бросив сумку, Артур сел за стол и открыл ноутбук. Ему нужно развеяться и прийти в себя – и перестать думать о плохом. Он справится. Обязательно справится, выполнит приказ – а потом как следует подумает, что делать дальше. Возможно, его будущее действительно не связано с армией, возможно, ему стоит подумать о другой жизни. Пока не стало слишком поздно, и кто-то не подумал за него.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Артур открыл последнее, вчерашнее письмо Имса. Оно было гораздо приятнее сомнительных посланий от сомнительных информаторов – а все информаторы, безусловно, были людьми весьма сомнительными.

Артур думал, как только Имс уедет – все прекратится между ними само собой. Он служил в армии, Имс служил в армии – армии _другого государства_ – у них просто не было никакого будущего, не могло быть. Это было здорово, пока длилось, а потом это чувство… эти отношения – они должны были затихнуть, превратиться в приятное и немного грустное воспоминание. Они попрощались как случайные знакомые, отдали друг другу честь, Артур пробормотал что-то вроде «Удачи», а Имс ответил что-то вроде «Спасибо, сэр» и сел в машину.

Он не оглянулся, а Артур не стал стоять и смотреть ему вслед. В конце концов, у него была работа. Работа, которая важнее раздражающего зуда в груди и давления в висках.

Ночью Артур не спал. Конечно, это потому, что он слишком много спал днем.

А сутки спустя, одни ужасно длинные, невыносимо пустые сутки спустя письмо от Имса в его почтовом ящике говорило, что Имс уволился из армии и думает о работе в США. Если Артуру интересно.

К письму прилагалась фотография в гражданском, и Артур смеялся, рассматривая пеструю футболку и дурацкую кепку – смеялся, а окружающие глазели на него. Но ему было наплевать.

Может быть, если он решится все изменить, уйдет из армии, если он примет предложение Кобба – может быть, тогда…

Если его отпустят с миром, конечно.

 

***

Майлз жил не в казармах, естественно, нет. Ни любопытные соседи, ни собаки, ни полиция – Артур был уверен, что никто не видел, как он пробирался в прекрасный небольшой дом в классическом стиле. Мол сегодня не было дома, она ночевала у Кобба, и Артур сидел в ее комнате, привалившись спиной к стене, прямо на полу, и сожалел о том, что ему придется сделать.

Майлз спустился вниз, на кухню, хлопнула дверца холодильника. Каждый день перед сном он пил органический йогурт, в состав которого сегодня вечером входил почти целый флакон снотворного. Артур взял то, которое Майлз хранил в своем шкафчике в ванной. Один стакан смеси не навредит ему, но спать пожилой профессор будет крепко.

Майлз поднялся в свою спальню.

Артур подтянул колени к груди и обнял их руками – в комнате было прохладно. Ему оставалось только ждать.

 

Полоска тусклого света пробивалась из-под двери Майлза в коридор. В этом не было ничего удивительного – профессор всегда спал при свете ночника. С той стороны двери царила тишина.

Майлз сидел за столом, обнимая ладонью чашку с явно давно остывшим чаем.

– Добрый вечер, Артур, – как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался он. Флакончик со снотворным возвышался рядом с чашкой, молчаливо намекая, что Артур где-то очень серьезно прокололся. – Не скажу, что я рад тебя видеть – мне очень хотелось бы ошибаться.

Артур поставил чемодан и сделал один осторожный шаг вперед. Его мысли лихорадочно работали, просчитывая варианты. Извлечение и так было под вопросом – а теперь, теперь, когда Майлз все знает… даже если Артур свяжет его и подключит к ПЭСИВу, нет ни единого шанса, что он выстоит в одиночку там, внизу.

– Не приближайся, мальчик, – доброжелательно сказал Майлз, слегка двигаясь и демонстрируя Артуру пистолет. Дуло смотрело точнехонько ему в живот. – Я не хочу стрелять. Не уверен, что попаду, но вдруг?

Артур замер. У него не было оружия – и даже если бы было, он не был уверен, что стал бы применять его против Майлза. Возможно, тот действительно продает технологии французам, возможно, он здесь чтобы разрушить программу… но он нравился Артуру.

Артур не хотел быть монстром.

– Как вы узнали? – охрипшим, но все еще спокойным голосом спросил он.

Майлз покачал головой. Его разочарованный и упрекающий взгляд скользнул с лица Артура ниже, на его пустые руки – и остановился на серебристом чемодане.

– Ты все-таки сделал его, – печаль мешалась в его голосе с уважением и гордостью. – Я подозревал, что ты уже доделал и испытал его. Мальчик, – Майлз снова посмотрел Артуру в глаза, и на этот раз с жалостью, – зачем ты продаешь себя так дешево этим людям? Посмотри, что они с тобой сделали.

– Где я ошибся? – тихо повторил Артур.

Майлз горестно покачал головой.

– Нигде. Меня предупредили, что ты придешь. Это все, что тебя беспокоит, Артур?

Вдали раздался вой полицейских сирен. Артур вздрогнул, впервые отрывая затравленный взгляд от пистолета и прислушиваясь. Облизнул губы, полный нехороших предчувствий.

Он по опыту знал, что как бы плохи не были дела, они всегда могли стать еще хуже.

– Я вызвал полицию, – Майлз подтвердил его подозрения. – Не знал, как далеко ты сможешь зайти. Я не сержусь на тебя, Артур – но я надеюсь, ты задумаешься, что тебя заставляют творить…

Артур подобрался, разрываясь между необходимостью уносить отсюда ноги, страхом перед оружием и растерянностью, шоком от провала.

– Беги, – тихо сказал Майлз.


	6. Chapter 6

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

Артур открывает глаза.

Потолок над ним не изменился за те пятнадцать минут – или три часа, смотря, как считать, – что он пробыл во сне. Потолок остался прежним, а вот его жизнь за эти пятнадцать минут встала с ног на голову.

Впервые за долгие годы он чувствует себя неуверенно, не понимает, что произошло и что происходит сейчас, будто прочная земля под его ногами шатается. Как табурет, готовый в любую секунду опрокинуться и оставить его болтаться в воздухе, как задушенную марионетку.

Артур думает с каким-то отстраненным хладнокровием, что Кобб потратил немало усилий и, вероятно, денег, чтобы сломать его жизнь. Сломать жизнь… Артур в кои-то веки позволяет себе немного драмы. В конце концов, не каждый день им так изощренно манипулируют.

Зачем Дом сделал это, за что он так поступил? Если бы Артур понял, ему было бы легче. Наверное. Он почти уверен, что было бы. Но вся эта гигантская ложь – про полученные от Уитакера фото, про секреты, ушедшие в британскую разведку через постель Артура… Зачем столько усилий?

И если фото сделал не Уитакер, значит, их сделал сам Дом. И не Дом ли в свое время сдал Артура Майлзу?

Артур даже не хочет об этом думать.

 

Артур благодарит Джефферсона и членов его команды, обещает перевести деньги в течение трех часов и быстро убирает за собой. Уитакер проснется утром и ничего не вспомнит – как удачно, что он живет один. Профессия отучила его доверять людям и впускать кого-то в свою жизнь, но годы отсутствия реальной угрозы заставили расслабиться и позабыть о настоящей безопасности. Артур мог бы убить его, и никто даже не заподозрил бы в этом убийство.

Вместо этого Артур еще раз проверяет все на предмет пропущенных улик и возвращается в гостиницу. Чтобы записать все, что он узнал, Артуру нужно полчаса. Еще двадцать минут он внимательно изучает написанное, пытаясь, отчаянно стараясь вновь упорядочить свой мир, очистить его от горечи предательства и иррациональной, никому не нужной обиды.

В последний раз расправив покрытые обломками его доверия листки, Артур достает зажигалку. Когда бумага превращается в золу, он вытряхивает черную труху в окно и оставляет его открытым, чтобы проветрить запах дыма. Имс не должен ни о чем узнать – пока. Пока Артур не готов поговорить с ним, рассказать все и потребовать ответов – на этот раз настоящих ответов на настоящие вопросы.

Но он потребует.

И, может быть, Имс даже захочет ответить.

 

Они трахаются в номере Артура, страстно и по-животному торопливо, и Имс целует его шею, плечи и грудь. Их пальцы переплетены – Имс прижимает руки Артура к покрывалу с настойчивостью, граничащей с грубостью. Большой палец Имса мельком поглаживает чувствительную кожу на запястье, и Артур вздрагивает: Имс смотрит ему в глаза тем самым взглядом, который появляется у него, когда он целится кому-нибудь в голову. Так Артур чувствует себя сейчас – будто дуло прижато к его лбу, или губам, или подбородку, и спустя секунду Имс спустит курок.

Артур знает, _что_ тот увидел, нащупал у него на запястье, _что_ его так взбесило. И эта холодная ярость, расходящаяся от горячего тела Имса, заводит Артура так сильно, что он изгибается и зажмуривает глаза, не в силах терпеть.

Их отношения – история болезни. И, вполне возможно, неизлечимой.

Но теперь Артур, по крайней мере, знает диагноз.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

Артура не уволили. На самом деле, его даже не наказали, не наложили взыскания – ничего. Как будто провал – обычное, рядовое дело. И поэтому, именно поэтому, выйдя из кабинета начальства, проходя мимо казарм, поднимаясь по лестнице в лабораторию, Артур впервые чувствовал страх. Липкий, отвратительный страх, холодные пальцы, поглаживающие кожу между лопаток, сжимающие горло.

Кто-то предупредил Майлза, кто-то рассказал ему обо всем и дал оружие. Чтобы защитить себя? Или в надежде, что старый профессор испугается предательства своего протеже достаточно сильно, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок?

_«Они планируют избавиться от тебя»._

Артур встряхнул головой и включил ноутбук. Ему нужно перестать думать о сюжете дрянных криминальных романов и во всем видеть угрозу. Он просто устал. Он только что провалил задание и больше не сможет работать с Майлзом. Он просто слишком долго был во сне… Улыбнувшись самому себе – в самом деле, разделенные сны и глубины подсознания на порядок превосходят по бредовости самые невероятные и фантастические сюжеты романов, – Артур открыл почту. И почувствовал, как ускоряется его пульс.

Новое письмо от Имса.

Хоть что-то хорошее сегодня.

_Арти, привет! Я по счастливому стечению обстоятельств буду в ваших краях с четверга. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы взять небольшой отпуск и навестить твоего покорного слугу? Уверен, без тебя не будут скучать. Имс. П.С. Я очень, ОЧЕНЬ сильно хочу тебя видеть. Серьезно, возьми отгул, Артур._

Артур нахмурился, проводя пальцем по ровным строчкам на экране. Имс приедет в четверг, и он хочет встретиться. Это хорошо: Артур тоже хотел его видеть, очень хотел… Увы, в свете последних событий Артур не был так уж уверен, что ему дадут отгул – или вообще позволят покинуть часть хотя бы на пару часов. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

Он придумает что-нибудь.

Что-то беспокоило Артура в этом письме, какая-то странная настойчивость – как будто Артур отказался бы встретиться с Имсом без постскриптума. Как будто Имс боялся, что он не придет. Но – к своему стыду – Артур ни разу не отказывался прийти к Имсу. К чему уговоры?

– Артур?

Артур поспешно вскинул взгляд – он так глубоко задумался, что не слышал, как Кобб подошел и встал напротив, опираясь об его стол. Что-то в лице Дома заставило Артура поежиться и отодвинуться на стуле, отстраниться почти инстинктивно. Он поспешно закрыл окно с письмом.

Доминик помялся, щурясь и сдвигая брови на переносице, явно решая какую-то внутреннюю дилемму – и решительно пододвинул стул, садясь напротив Артура.

– Нам надо поговорить, – все еще неуверенно начал он. – Майлз все мне рассказал…

Артур почти почувствовал, как бледнеет.

Лучше бы его уволили.

 

***

– Артур, уедем со мной, – шепотом уговаривал Имс, и его дивный акцент звучал почти как пение сирен – соблазнительным, и успокаивающим, и _непреодолимым_. Артур чувствовал, как этот шепот пробирается ему под кожу, растворяется в крови, оседает в костях… Интересно, это врожденное мастерство, или Имс репетировал, тренировался использовать свой голос, чтобы гипнотизировать людей? Артур невольно улыбнулся, не поднимая лица от подушки и не отвечая. Паранойя когда-нибудь доведет его до психушки, в один далеко не прекрасный день. Имс будто бы услышал его мысли и наклонился ниже, к самому уху Артура, щекоча кожу своим дыханием. – Что тебя тут держит? Работа? Я уверен, ты найдешь получше… Или это твои загадочные эксперименты?

Артур открыл глаза, заставляя себя перевернуться на спину и взглянуть Имсу прямо в лицо.

– Что ты знаешь про «загадочные эксперименты»?

Имс криво улыбнулся. В темноте его лицо выглядело… иначе, более диким, менее располагающим, дружелюбным. Будто он снял маску на ночь и убрал в прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы не помять во сне.

– Ты же не думал, что можно удержать слухи? – ответил он сдержанно. – Солдаты болтали разное, и ничего из этого я бы не назвал приятным и лестным для тебя или твоего непонятного проекта.

Артуру иногда казалось, что Имс выступает на сцене – так тщательно и изощренно тот выбирал слова.

– Вряд ли лестным, – осторожно согласился Артур, – но ты же знаешь, в казармах любой анализ крови превращается в создание сверхсолдат.

– Так вот чем ты занимаешься, – шутливо протянул Имс, отвернувшись и играя с волосами Артура, – создаешь сверхсолдат? – сердце Артура скатилось куда-то в желудок от иррационального страха, что Имс как-то узнал, догадался, что он в курсе… но Имс нахмурился, поднимая на Артура тяжелый взгляд, наконец-то глядя ему прямо в глаза. – А может, дело в этой девушке, в Мол? Или в замечательном Доминике, о котором ты так много рассказывал? Из-за него ты не хочешь уйти?

Артур засмеялся – в основном, от облегчения. Ну и – чуть-чуть – от того, какой забавной была нелепая ревность Имса. Доминик, подумать только.

– Доминик не в моем вкусе, Имс. Уж ты-то должен был заметить, – все еще улыбаясь, он потянулся и игриво поцеловал Имса в губы. – Ты думаешь, я уже успел себе кого-нибудь завести? Высокого ты обо мне мнения…

– Высокого, – без тени сарказма ответил Имс. – Неужели тебе так нравится твоя работа? Ты плохо выглядишь, Артур, ты потерял вес. Мне наплевать, что там болтали про твою жестокость – мне кажется, ты больше похож не на изобретателя суперсолдат, а на жертву эксперимента. Пожалуйста, Артур, – он принялся мягко, нежно целовать Артура в шею, плечи, едва касаясь сухими губами кожи, переплел их пальцы, поглаживая запястье, – пожалуйста, уходи оттуда, с этой чертовой базы. Тебя там ничего не держит. И мы не можем нормально встречаться, пока ты заперт там…

Артур в замешательстве изучал потолок. Эта внезапная забота смутила и немного испугала его. Они с Имсом никогда не обсуждали отношения – черт, да он даже не предполагал, что Имс хочет отношений. Сам Артур… сам Артур не знал, чего он хочет. Артур не хотел расставаться с дримшерингом, но то, что его заставляли делать, наверняка скоро сведет его в могилу.

А после разговора с Коббом Артур не был уверен, что у него есть альтернативы. Он мог бы попробовать украсть пару ПЭСИВов, но что делать дальше? Артур никогда не пробовал скрываться от полиции, или ФБР, или тем более, разведки, а в данном случае вернуть его пошлют не провинциальных патрульных. У него были кое-какие связи, конечно же, он был готов к неприятностям, он даже готов был поспешно уносить ноги, но готовность – это одно, а жизнь в бегах – совсем другое.

И Имс…

– Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Артур. – Имс, я не хочу с тобой расставаться.

Имс замер на мгновение, вглядываясь в Артура со странным выражением лица, потом слегка улыбнулся.

– Когда тебе нужно уходить? – спросил он.

– Через час.

Имс улыбнулся шире.

– Уверен, что смогу убедить тебя задержаться подольше.

– Попробуй, – и Артур улыбнулся в ответ.

 

***

Поглядывая на часы, Артур свернул на свою улицу и почти бегом пересек двор. Чертов Имс и его чертова сила убеждения, и мягкий матрас его постели, и накопившаяся за недели работы усталость – и именно поэтому Артур всерьез рискует опоздать на утреннее совещание, если не поторопится.

Он заснул, а Имс его, конечно, не разбудил. Конечно.

Артур усмехнулся, набирая код домофона и заходя в подъезд. Мало кто будет сердиться, опаздывая на работу из-за затянувшегося свидания с любовником. Особенно с таким, как Имс.

– Доброе утро, – приветливо сказал он консьержке, миссис Басмати.

– Артур? – удивленно спросила та вместо приветствия.

– Да? – Артур задрал брови, все еще улыбаясь.

Пожилая женщина несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом покачала головой.

– Ты куда-то выходил утром, дорогой? Как я могла тебя пропустить?

– Нет, – Артур вытащил из специальной корзинки свою газету и мельком взглянул на заголовки. Ничего интересного, – я не возвращался вчера домой.

– Ох, значит, эти молодые люди были все-таки не к тебе! – воскликнула миссис Басмати.

Артур вскинул голову, моментально забывая о газете. Что-то предостерегающе зазвенело у него в голове, будто бы сработала сигнализация. И эта сигнализация предупреждала о неприятностях.

– Молодые люди?

– Да, двое ребят примерно твоего возраста, – чего у миссис Басмати было не отнять, так это постоянного желания делиться с окружающими своими наблюдениями и размышлениями. Качество, всегда казавшееся Артуру очень ценным, – я поливала цветы на лестнице, знаешь, те очаровательные голубые ахименесы, про которые я рассказывала тебе в понедельник, и они поднимались по лестнице на четвертый этаж и вежливо поздоровались. И я подумала, это, возможно, к тебе – ну, какие-нибудь сослуживцы… У них был такой военный вид, знаешь, выправка, как у тебя, – и старушка улыбнулась почти кокетливо, явно припоминая какой-нибудь эпизод бурной юности, связанный с молодыми людьми и военной выправкой, – решила, что ты дал им код от домофона, а может, я просто забыла закрыть дверь, когда ходила в булочную…

Артур слушал ее с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой, стараясь не дергаться и не паниковать. У него не было никаких приятелей, тем более знающих его адрес – он никогда не приглашал сослуживцев в гости. Да и вообще ни с кем не поддерживал отношений, располагающих к дружескому визиту без предупреждения.

Но это еще не повод придумывать что-нибудь угрожающее. Не повод.

– Спасибо за газету, миссис Басмати, – как можно более спокойно сказал он. – Я пойду, мне нужно торопиться на работу.

– Конечно, Артур, – консьержка доброжелательно кивнула, ее гигантский седой пучок качнулся следом. – Надо же, я была уверена, что ты дома…

Артур не слушал, уже поворачиваясь к лифту. Дурные предчувствия никак не желали отступать. Наверное, он действительно сходит с ума с этими экспериментами, и ему пора подумать об отставке. Так недолго начать слышать голоса и охотиться на инопланетян.

Нажав кнопку четвертого этажа, Артур задрал лицо и посмотрел на видеокамеру в углу лифта. Прозрачный корпус был закрашен краской из баллончика. Вздрогнув, Артур быстро нажал на кнопку, останавливающую лифт, и глубоко вздохнул. Это еще ничего не доказывает. Да, у них приличный дом, и хулиганов тут не водится, но все же, все же…

Все же, ему стоило взять с собой пистолет.

Артур вышел на третьем этаже и беззвучно поднялся по лестнице, выглядывая в коридор. Ни коридор, ни дверь в его квартиру со вчерашнего дня никак не изменились. Но миссис Басмати не видела, чтобы его предполагаемые сослуживцы уходили. Значит ли, что они все еще тут, ждут его? Или ушли, не дождавшись, решив подождать более подходящего момента?

У него даже нет оружия.

Поджав губы, Артур позволил себе минуту размышлений. Он один и безоружен, а гостей как минимум двое. И письма с угрозами настойчиво намекают, что эти неожиданные гости – возможно – хотят не просто поговорить.

С другой стороны, что ему остается делать? Вызвать полицию, потому что консьержка вчера видела незнакомых предположительно военных? Или потому, что кто-то испортил видеокамеры? Или поехать на базу и прислать сюда отряд спецназа? Потому что военные на лестнице наверняка связаны с таинственным лифтовым вандалом, и руководство всерьез согласится выслушать весь этот бред. Ну да.

Встряхнув головой, Артур решительно – но тихо – подошел к двери своей квартиры. Замок выглядел нетронутым. Либо его не взламывали… либо у посетителей был ключ. Артур прислушался, но изнутри не раздавалось ни звука. Можно подумать, взломщики стали бы шуметь. Если он не войдет сейчас, то безнадежно опоздает в лабораторию, и придется придумывать объяснение. Достав ключ, Артур повернул его в замке и толкнул дверь.

В квартире никого не было.

Вдохнув и выдохнув, Артур присел на диван и позволил себе закрыть глаза, расслабляясь. Наверное, он и правда скоро начнет слышать голоса.

Ну, или его действительно убьют. Потому что где-то в глубине души, вопреки здравому смыслу и отсутствию каких-либо убедительных доказательств, Артур чувствовал нависшую над ним опасность, тяжелую и острую угрозу, и когда эта угроза упадет вниз и отрубит ему голову, было всего лишь вопросом времени.

Отдохнув в тишине пару минут, Артур встал и заставил себя двигаться. Работа, работа не ждет, он не может опаздывать на совещание, и первый спуск в сон с экспериментальной группой должен состояться через два часа. У него совсем нет времени на паранойю. Лучше бы его уволили после провала с Майлзом.

Намного, намного лучше, думал Артур, поспешно переодеваясь и забрасывая документы и личные вещи в сумку. Он собирался сегодня же переехать на базу и не возвращаться в эту квартиру.

Потому что его сейф оказался взломан.

 

***

Лучше бы его уволили.

«Лучше бы меня уволили, – Артур моргал слипающимися от крови – не только крови – ресницами и старался не облизывать губы, – лучше бы меня уволили вчера, и я не видел этого, потому что эта картина будет преследовать меня до самой смерти».

Он был в этом абсолютно уверен.

– Пожалуйста, опустите оружие, сэр, – тихо сказал Артур в четвертый, кажется, раз и поднял руки, демонстрируя пустые ладони и полную покорность. Он не хотел умирать. Он не хотел умирать из-за какого-то _сна_ , – раненым нужна помощь.

Полковник Зеленски засмеялся. Если этот ужасный, выворачивающий наизнанку звук можно было назвать смехом. Винтовка в его руках дрожала, ходила ходуном, и Артур на полном серьезе не понимал, как тут вообще оказалась винтовка, кто, черт побери, позволил Зеленски взять с собой оружие?!

Он сотни, сотни раз говорил – никакого оружия, ничего опаснее пластиковых стаканчиков и сточенных до основания карандашей. Кому тут надоело жить?

Артур сам едва удержался от смеха: действительно, кому? Можно подумать, происхождение винтовки – сейчас самый важный вопрос. Именно сейчас, когда Зеленски направил дуло ему в грудь, и его руки в крови, и лицо Артура в крови, и все тут в крови, и Иткинс – похоже, единственный, кого еще можно спасти, – хрипит, со стонами выталкивая алую пузырящуюся жидкость из простреленного легкого и на глазах синея, а остальные просто тихо лежат и не подают признаков жизни.

Артур знал, что так все закончится. Именно так и никак иначе.

Странно только, что сам он еще жив.

– Чертов, чертов зомби, – повторял Зеленски, бормотал еле слышно сорванным, каким-то женским голосом, – зомби, зомби, зомби… Я прострелю тебе башку, я вам всем прострелю башку!

– Я не зомби, полковник, – устало сказал Артур.

Зеленски не верил ему, конечно, не верил, Артур и сам начал сомневаться – в том, что он не зомби, в том, что трупы и кровь вокруг – не плод его больного подсознания, в том, что он вообще в реальности. Разве в реальности люди сходят с ума за жалкие десять минут? Это во сне – его сне – люди порой теряли разум и за более короткий срок.

Артур все-таки не выдержал и засмеялся, выдергивая из руки иглу ПЭСИВа и бросая ее на пол, потому что ему и в самом деле было наплевать, он больше не хотел уговаривать сумасшедшего. Иткинс затих, и Артур знал, чувствовал, что тому уже нельзя помочь, и Артуру просто хотелось лечь на заляпанный бурыми пятнами линолеум и заснуть. Без сновидений.

– Давай, – прошептал он, не прекращая смеяться, – давай, стреляй.

В конце концов, это его вина. Это его разум лишил Зеленски связи с реальностью, это его проекции полковник по-прежнему видит вокруг себя, мертвецов, смыкающих круг и тянущихся к живой плоти. Артур совсем не чувствовал страха – ни там, во сне, ни теперь, в двух шагах от трясущейся в руках Зеленски крупнокалиберной смерти.

Полковник подавился воздухом, выпрямился неожиданно, прекращая дрожать. Сейчас, вот сейчас он выстрелит, и Артур невольно прикрыл глаза, ожидая неминуемого, задерживая дыхание…

– Ты псих, – неожиданно внятно и четко сказал Зеленски.

И, моментально развернув винтовку к себе, он неловко пристроил дуло под подбородком и, вытянув руку, нажал на спусковой крючок. Громыхнул выстрел. Наполовину обезглавленное тело полковника со стуком упало на пол.

Артур беззвучно смотрел на него. Господи боже, он даже и не думал, что из винтовки можно застрелиться. Имс не поверит, если он расскажет. Покачав головой и не сводя взгляда с тела, Артур сел на край кушетки и сложил окровавленные руки на коленях.

Кажется, у него все же случился нервный срыв.

 

Через неделю – когда стало очевидно, что он не заразился шизофренией и не пытается убить ни себя, ни окружающих – Артура выпустили из лазарета. Ему было абсолютно наплевать на косые опасливые взгляды сослуживцев. Бывших сослуживцев, потому что начальство без возражений приняло его заявление об отставке. Видеокамеры и звукозаписывающие устройства не оставили не единого шанса свалить на Артура шесть убийств, даже если у кого-нибудь и возникло такое желание. Впрочем, оно не возникло.

Все оказалось проще, чем Артур себе представлял.

Слишком просто, как он понял еще через неделю, когда на него совершили первое покушение. А потом второе и третье, и после третьего Артур больше не строил иллюзий.

Через месяц он – вымотанный, осунувшийся – спал как убитый в постели Имса в замусоренной квартирке на окраине Будапешта, пока сам Имс делал ему новые документы на имя Виктора Габовски.

Имс чертовски быстро приспособился к нелегальной жизни. И Артур намеревался последовать его примеру.

 

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/pismo1.1364422822.png)

 

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/pismo2.1364422839.png)


	7. Chapter 7

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

Артур скрепляет листки отчета. Дыроколом он аккуратно, неторопливо прокалывает в каждом две ровные дырочки, столь же неспешно насаживает страницы на металлические ушки папки, выравнивает тонкую стопку и приступает к следующему листку.

Он совсем, совсем не торопится. Если бы было можно, Артур вообще бы не обсуждал с Коббом свою поездку. И теперь он, как нерадивый студент, оттягивает момент, когда ему придется положить отчет на стол Доминику. Неизбежный момент – даже Имс уже приготовил свой рапорт и теперь негромко разговаривает с Коббом в углу, за столом с реактивами.

С несвойственным себе цинизмом Артур следит за ними. Дом из кожи вон лезет, чтобы понравиться Имсу, чтобы все прошло гладко. Он умеет производить впечатление на людей. С годами и после всего, что произошло, его энтузиазм и обаяние повыветрились, обтрепались по краям, но и того, что осталось, достаточно, чтобы очаровывать богатых клиентов и неопытных юных сотрудников.

Правда, с Кобол не получилось.

С Имсом, впрочем, тоже. Артур видит, что особое внимание Дома, его «давай сделаем это дело вдвоем, ведь мы так похожи» только сильнее раздражает Имса. Артур так и не понял, почему Имс вообще согласился работать с Коббом в этот раз. Да, он жизненно важен для этой работы, и Дом пошел бы на все, чтобы удержать его, – но с каких пор Имсу есть дело до жертв и устремлений Кобба?

Имс гораздо умнее и гораздо злее, чем Доминик может себе вообразить.

– Артур, ты к нам не присоединишься? – Дом замечает его интерес и машет рукой, приглашая подойти.

– Да, Артур, не окажешь честь? – поддерживает Имс.

С возвращения из Сиднея он стал вдвое язвительнее и не упускает случая сказать что-нибудь едкое. Иногда Артур готов оценить его юмор. Иногда нет.

Сегодня – нет.

– Не окажу, – спокойно отвечает он, возвращаясь к своему отчету. – Одного клоуна вполне достаточно, чтобы развлечь Дома.

Имс хмыкает с оттенком удивления, будто вообще не ожидал ответа. Кобб просто молча смотрит на Артура – тот чувствует его пристальный взгляд на своем затылке. Ариадна и даже Юсуф тоже отвлекаются от своих дел и посылают ему быстрые косые взгляды. Артуру наплевать. Ему осточертела эта работа, в которой на десять процентов конструктива приходится девяносто процентов эмоций, воспоминаний и чувства вины Дома, осточертело, что Дом использует его – нагло и бессовестно, будто хороший, но не очень дорогой инструмент, и врет ему в лицо, и каждую ночь часами лежит с капельницей в руке, подпитывая свое безумие…

Его достало вечно плохое настроение Имса, его придирки, капризы и скрытое напряжение, и ненависть к Коббу, которую Имс выливает на него.

И то, что все это не мешает Имсу каждый вечер приходить в его постель.

Кобб и Имс снова разговаривают, пока Артур заканчивает отчет – еще медленнее, чем вначале, и даже не ругая себя за детское желание потянуть время назло окружающим. Но, в конце концов, девятнадцать листов – это всего лишь девятнадцать листов, и Артур захлопывает папку и поднимается.

Дом и Имс увлечены разговором и не замечают его. Неслышно приблизившись, Артур присаживается на край стола за спиной Дома, лениво вслушиваясь в разговор.

– Может быть, я дам Артуру отпуск, – произносит Кобб. Он наклоняется вперед, улыбаясь Имсу насмешливо, то ли разделяя общую шутку, то ли на что-то намекая, – если все пройдет хорошо, может быть, я отпущу его ненадолго.

– Неужели? – улыбается в ответ Имс – пустой, поверхностной улыбкой.

И смотрит прямо на Артура.

Тому хочется вылить Дому на голову ближайшую колбу с какой-то мутной жидкостью. Артур вдруг понимает, что не хочет – не готов – быть откровенным, выложить карты на стол и поговорить с Домом начистоту, все выяснить. Он зол, и оскорблен, и потрясен, и ему нужно немного времени, чтобы подготовиться и собраться с мыслями.

Возможно, сначала он захочет поговорить с Имсом. Если тот перестанет вести себя как мудак. А если не перестанет – тем более.

Артур быстро открывает папку, перелистывает страницы и выдирает лист с отчетом о милитаризации Фишера, о том, как Уитакер применял полученные у Кобба знания – и о том, что Артур еще _мог_ о нем узнать. Дом обойдется без этой информации. А Артур… Артур справится там, внизу.

– У меня все готово, – холодно говорит он, взмахивая папкой. – Имс, я сделал копию специально для тебя.

 

***

Артур привез что-то из Сиднея, что-то важное и очень личное, и Имс умирает от желания узнать, что. Ему кажется, знание может изменить его жизнь – глупая мысль, но кожа Имса все равно зудит в нездоровом ожидании. Он точно может сказать, когда это произошло, когда Артур получил свой секрет – явился вечером с отметинами на запястье и ничего не выражающим лицом.

Артур что-то скрывает.

Имс то и дело ловит на себе его долгие внимательные взгляды. Эти взгляды заставляют Имса нервничать, язвить больше обычного, огрызаться в ответ на самые невинные замечания – будто он неосознанно готовится к боли и не хочет быть жертвой. Как будто агрессором быть лучше.

Имс одергивает себя, когда может. Маятник и так раскачался, баланс трещит по всем швам, угрожающе стонет под весом каких-то неизвестных Имсу обстоятельств. Не хватало только своими руками подтолкнуть все к краху. Так что Имс одергивает, и держится, и старательно не обращает внимания – но напряжение все равно растет, и бороться с ним становится все труднее.

В лабиринте отеля на втором уровне молоденький сержант с дырой в груди застенчиво улыбается Имсу и протягивает ключ от запасного выхода. Имс благодарит небеса и свою выдержку за то, что не выхватил пистолет, потому что тут не должно быть проекций, и рана выглядит страшно, очень страшно – но улыбка еще страшнее, поэтому Имс просто берет ключ из окровавленных пальцев.

Наверное, это все что-то означает.

По крайней мере, сейчас это означает, что Имсу не придется тащиться через пол-отеля и общаться с Коббом. Оставшееся время сна он проводит в элегантном баре на первом этаже. Вкус Артура тут чувствуется во всем, и это странно успокаивает Имса. Он пьет коньяк и старается не вспоминать, что мертвые солдаты тоже во вкусе Артура. Наверху Артур делает вид, что ничего не произошло.

А может, и правда ничего не произошло.

 

Но Кобб с каждым днем все бледнее.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

– Артур, ты занят? – позвал Дом, опираясь ладонями о стол Артура и наклоняясь вперед. – У тебя не найдется нескольких минут, чтобы поговорить? Это важно.

Артур нахмурился, только теперь замечая непрозрачную картонную папку, которую Дом положил на стол перед ним. Артур потянулся к папке, но Дом придержал ее пальцами.

– Я собирался поехать встретить Имса, – Артур оторвался от папки и поднял взгляд на лицо Доминика. Тот выглядел… неуверенным и нервозным. Артур невольно насторожился, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается беспокойство. – Минут через двадцать. Что-то случилось?

– Ничего страшного, – быстро успокоил его Дом – и тут же глубоко вздохнул, будто бы признавая поражение. – Нет. На самом деле, это кое-что, что тебе не понравится.

Артур нахмурился сильнее, откидываясь на стуле. Беспокойство быстро превращалось в тревогу. Лицо Дома было таким… искренне удрученным, и растерянным, и немного испуганным. Придвинув к себе все более и более нервирующую Артура папку, Дом сел на стул напротив и погрузился в напряженное молчание.

– Так что случилось? – после долгой паузы напомнил о себе Артур.

Доминик как будто проснулся. Вздрогнув, он вновь уставился на Артура с неуверенностью во взгляде.

– На самом деле, я как раз об Имсе хотел поговорить, – негромко сказал он.

Артур поджал губы, не зная, что чувствовать: раздражение или облегчение. Кобб терпеть не мог Имса, и Артур никак не мог понять – за что? Возможно, проблема была в криминальных делишках, которые Кобб лицемерно не одобрял – хотя сам далеко не всегда занимался кристально честными «научными экспериментами». А возможно, ему просто не нравилась яркая личность и настойчивый, властный характер Имса – в его присутствии привыкший быть в центре внимания Дом отходил на второй план и невольно уступал инициативу. Мол считала все это забавным, Артур – нет.

Имс разделял чувства Доминика с пугающим Артура энтузиазмом – казалось, он ненавидел Кобба всем сердцем. Его острые, издевательские улыбки и ядовитый сарказм накаляли атмосферу до температуры кипения стали. И почему-то они продолжали работать друг с другом – Дом исправно просил Артура пригласить Имса, как только на горизонте брезжило что-то не совсем законное и высокооплачиваемое, а Имс исправно соглашался после пяти-семи минут кокетства и торговли за гонорар и условия работы.

Можно подумать, Артур хоть раз предлагал ему плохие условия. Его личную квартиру с большими окнами, мягкой постелью и видом на тенистый парк сложно было назвать неблагоустроенной.

Кобб каждый раз предлагал снять Имсу номер в гостинице. На другом конце города.

Что не переставало Артура поражать – нелюбовь к Коббу никак не отражалась на отношениях Имса и Мол. Казалось, они души друг в друге не чаяли, и в ее присутствии Имс моментально становился мягче, больше улыбался и шутил и будто бы даже расслаблялся достаточно, чтобы смотреть на Дома со спокойной снисходительностью. Мол же терпеливо игнорировала едва завуалированные оскорбления и едкие замечания, которыми обменивались ее муж и любовник Артура.

Артур поревновал бы – если бы в жизни не видел более платонической дружбы.

Встряхнув головой, он взглянул на часы. Ему нужно было ехать в аэропорт, а не выслушивать очередную лекцию о своей личной жизни. Каковая личная жизнь, если на то пошло, совсем Доминика не касалась.

– Дом, – вздохнул он. – Я знаю все, что ты собираешься мне сказать. И честное слово, я не понимаю, почему тебя так раздражает…

Дом прервал его взмахом руки и – с лицом еще более мрачным, чем до этого – толкнул папку по направлению к Артуру.

Дурные предчувствия вернулись с новой силой.

– Посмотри сам, – с трудом произнес Доминик.

Помедлив – сам не понимая, зачем, – Артур потянул картонный конверт на себя, открыл – так же неторопливо – и вытащил тонкую пачку плотных бумажных листов. Нет, не листов. Фотографий. Распечатанных в большом размере, и от этого нерезких и довольно темных. Но то, что было на них запечатлено, все равно было отлично видно.

Артур почувствовал, как вытягивается от потрясения его лицо, как сжимаются пальцы. Такого он совсем, совсем не ожидал. Не подготовился.

На фото был он. На всех восьми – Артур быстро перелистал пачку. На верхней он мирно спал в постели, трогательно обняв подушку. На следующих в кадре появился Имс. И ПЭСИВ. Имс подключил Артура, себя, выставил цифры на табло. На седьмой Имс лежал на кровати рядом с Артуром. На восьмой – собирал ПЭСИВ. На ней же было подписано карандашом – «Джон Уитакер».

Место Артур узнал. Это был номер гостиницы, в которой он встречался с Имсом, когда они оба служили в армии.

– Откуда у тебя это? – с каким-то странным, неестественным спокойствием спросил он, складывая фотографии в ровную пачечку.

Кобб откашлялся. Кажется, он ожидал от Артура какой-то другой реакции.

– Есть один человек. Джон Уитакер, – Кобб кивнул на карандашную отметку. – Он служил с Имсом…

– В армии?

– В разведке, – уронил Дом, – в английской разведке.

Артур посмотрел ему в глаза и четко, раздельно сказал:

– Имс не работал в разведке.

– Работал, – Кобб провел пальцами по краю стола, – Артур, я понимаю, ты не хочешь мне верить, но это правда – Имс работал в разведке. Посмотри, в папке есть бумаги, там вся информация, – теперь он говорил быстро и горячо, будто бы боялся, что Артур перебьет, не станет слушать, – я знаю, что он тебе… небезразличен, но пойми – он познакомился с тобой специально, чтобы обокрасть.

– И зачем же этот Уитакер так щедро поделился с тобой информацией, – с той же пугающей самого его невозмутимостью спросил Артур. – Больше некому было разболтать секреты спецслужб?

– Я… обещал помочь ему, – Дом слегка смутился. – Он продал мне эту информацию за помощь.

– Помощь с чем?

Доминик выпрямился на стуле и наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в столешницу. Посмотрел Артуру в глаза с той отработанной настойчивостью, которая всегда производила впечатление на начальство, капризных клиентов и правительственных служащих.

– С дримшерингом, – сказал он. – Уитакер узнал о дримшеринге, потому что они занимались этим – занимались _тобой_ , и он заинтересовался. Он хочет уйти со службы, начать зарабатывать на этом, и я обещал ему помочь. Научить.

– Как мило, – еле слышно ответил Артур.

Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение. Он не верил – не верил в то, что говорит Дом, не верил в предательство Имса, в его воображаемое коварство. Все эти фото казались ему какой-то непонятной гигантской фальсификацией. Непонятно, откуда у Доминика все это, зачем ему придумывать такой бред – или этот неведомый Уитакер ввел его в заблуждение?

Кем бы ни был этот человек, Артур все узнает. Сам.

– Артур, ты слушаешь меня?

– Это подделка, – отчеканил Артур, убирая фото в папку и даже не прикасаясь к нескольким листкам распечаток, притаившимся внутри. – Я не знаю, кто и зачем это сделал, но я это выясню. А сейчас мне нужно идти.

Потратив последнюю выдержку на то, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое лицо, он бросил конверт в ящик стола, запер замок и поднялся, снимая свой пиджак со спинки стула.

– Артур… – попытался было Дом, – погоди…

Но на сегодня Артуру было достаточно, он уже увидел и услышал гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Ничего не ответив и не взглянув на Кобба, Артур подхватил ключи и мобильник и поспешно вышел.

Ему нужно было успеть в аэропорт.

 

***

Имс чувствовал, что происходит что-то плохое. С того самого момента, как он увидел Артура, ждущего его около ленты выдачи багажа, он ощущал противный зуд между лопаток, тот самый зуд, который кричал: «проблемы!» Имс привык доверять своей интуиции.

Но Артур улыбался – как обычно – и на осторожные расспросы отвечал, что все в порядке, все просто замечательно.

Имс проверил информацию о предстоящей работе несколько раз, ища хоть что-то, что сигнализировало бы – его интуиция не врет. Может быть, клиент ненадежен, или ими заинтересовалась полиция, или кто-то из прежнего руководства Артура наконец-то вышел на его след и готов в любой момент выпрыгнуть из-за угла с группой захвата.

Но все было – выглядело – абсолютно чистым, невинным и благонадежным.

И только Артур был чуть холоднее, чуть отстраненнее – будто его что-то глодало, и кто угодно мог бы не заметить, но Имс умел замечать самые крохотные признаки надвигающейся беды.

– Артур, – шептал он ночью, прижимая к себе непривычно податливое тело, цепляясь за Артура, как утопающий, – ты ведь сказал бы мне, если бы что-то случилось? Сказал бы?

– Конечно, – задыхался Артур и вновь жадно целовал его в губы.

Имсу казалось, что он лжет.

 

– Оставь Артура в покое, – вполголоса твердил Кобб на следующий день, привалившись бедром к столу Имса. – Ты тянешь его на дно. Такой человек, как ты, ему не подходит.

Имс не знал, как их разговор о работе снова скатился к взаимным обвинениям, и не хотел знать. Кобб бесил его, нервировал и злил, и он соглашался возвращаться сюда снова и снова только потому, что принципиальный Артур отказывался бросать этих малахольных ученых и окончательно уйти к нему.

– Не твое дело решать, кто подходит и кто не подходит Артуру, – прошипел он, демонстративно отворачиваясь и делая вид, что страшно занят документами.

– Я его друг! Я знаю, что для него лучше.

Имс усмехнулся. Этот – или похожий на этот – разговор происходил у них не в первый раз. Иногда Имсу было любопытно – Коббу когда-нибудь надоест пытаться? Он когда-нибудь оставит их в покое, перестанет лезть в их отношения? Или будет вечно держаться зубами за край чужой постели, как тупой бульдог?

– Отвали, – коротко огрызнулся Имс. – И смирись. Артур любит меня.

– _Разлюбит_ , – уверенно сказал Кобб и отошел к своему столу, не обращая внимания на ошеломленно смотрящего ему вслед Имса.

А Имс вдруг понял, что зудело и ныло все это время, о чем кричали все его инстинкты. Это Кобб, Кобб что-то задумал. Придумал какой-то план и готов его осуществить – и этот план хорош, потому что Кобб очень, очень доволен собой. Уверен, что все получится. Уже получается – Имс покосился на замкнутое лицо Артура, склонившегося над бумагами, – уже получается.

Он сжал зубы.

– Я за кофе, – сообщил он, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. – Кому-нибудь еще принести?

Артур кивнул, соглашаясь, Кобб отрицательно покачал головой.

\- И мне, дорогой, – нараспев попросила Мол, не отрываясь от большого картонного макета, который она мастерила с самого утра. – Если тебя не затруднит.

– Не затруднит, – пробормотал Имс себе под нос.

Выйдя из офиса, Имс глубоко вдохнул терпкий осенний запах, встряхнулся и достал мобильный телефон.

– Алло, – сказал он, как только на том конце подняли трубку. – Я звоню по поводу Доминика Кобба… мне есть, что вам рассказать.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: немного штампов нашего фэндома, ангст, флафф, Кобб-мудак, Имс еще больший завравшийся мудак.

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

Индикатор на замке меняет цвет на зеленый, глухо щелкает, и Имс толкает дверь. В номере горит свет – Имс точно знает, что выключал его перед уходом.

Интересно.

На всякий случай проверив оружие – да, он параноик, можно подумать, в этом есть что-то плохое, – Имс заходит в комнату.

Артур захлопывает ноутбук. Он сидит в центре кровати, в трикотажных штанах и футболке, по-турецки скрестив ноги… и волнуется. Имс сразу понимает это, как будто чувствует запах тревоги – кто угодно обманулся бы этим непринужденным видом, но Имс не «кто угодно».

– Нам нужно поговорить, – твердо заявляет Артур. – Я тебя ждал.

Имс беззвучно проходит вперед, останавливается – его колени касаются края кровати, – разглядывая Артура сверху вниз. На того, конечно, это не производит никакого впечатления. Имс вообще не так уж часто производит на него впечатление, гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы. И вряд ли предстоящий разговор будет приятным – у них с Артуром редко бывают приятные разговоры, особенно те, ради которых Артур прокрадывается в его номер и ждет пару часов, нервничая и подбирая слова.

Имс быстро вспоминает все недавние ошибки, потому что другой причины у визита быть не может, не должно быть. Вряд ли Артур пришел поговорить о чувствах. Артур – хладнокровный испорченный ублюдок, он не заморачивается эфемерными материями вроде отношений. Или эмоций своего любовника.

Или вообще из-за своего любовника.

По крайней мере, Имс привык так думать. Но сейчас, глядя на напряженное лицо Артура, на его приподнятые плечи и сжимающие компьютер пальцы, Имс начинает подозревать, что что-то упускал все это время. Он упускал, а Артур, как обычно, оказался смелее и решительнее.

Потому что в последнее время Имс не совершал никаких ошибок.

– О чем? – наконец спрашивает он, когда тишина становится угнетающей, а Артур все никак не продолжает то, что он начал. Напротив, хмурится на Имса, будто сердится, что тот заставляет его говорить. – Артур?

– О нас, – выдает тот и тут же качает головой и усмехается, – звучит как-то по-дурацки. На самом деле, я хочу рассказать, что узнал в Сиднее.

– Кроме милитаризации Фишера? – уточняет Имс.

– Кроме милитаризации Фишера.

Имс моргает, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. В чем подвох? Артур пришел, чтобы рассказать ему что-то важное, что-то, что он скрывал от Имса раньше и явно не собирался откровенничать. Что-то, что касается их двоих и, возможно, Кобба. Что-то, что он узнал в Сиднее, связанное с Уитакером, прошлым Имса и дримшерингом.

Это до чертиков пугает. Потому что Имсу приходит в голову только одно.

– Но за это ты скажешь мне, о чем вы с Коббом мне врали. И продолжаете врать. И ты скажешь мне правду, Имс.

Он знал, что подвох есть!

– Я никогда…

Имс давится словами и замолкает. Чувство, которое его заполняет, он не может назвать иначе, чем «ужас», – хочет, но не может. Вот он, шанс, которого Имс так долго ждал. Шанс оправдаться, все исправить – Артур наконец-то хочет поговорить.

Но что сказать? Имс прокручивал в голове этот разговор столько раз, что теперь из сотен вариантов не может выбрать тот единственно верный, который убедит Артура выслушать его до конца. Который все _починит_.

Имс отвык разговаривать с кем-то без возможности лгать, манипулировать и отступить в удобный момент. Имс отвык рисковать, по-настоящему рисковать испортить что-то разговором. «Я не врал тебе»? Очередное вранье. «Я тебя не обкрадывал»? Тоже. «Я не виноват» – глупость, «Я не хотел причинять тебе вреда» – жалкое, ничего не значащее оправдание. Вред уже причинен.

– Я тебя не предавал, – говорит Имс и молча ждет реакции.

Артур смотрит на него несколько бесконечно длинных секунд с нечитаемым выражением лица, опускает взгляд на по-прежнему лежащий на коленях компьютер.

– Хорошо, – роняет он.

Имс совсем не понимает, что Артур хочет этим сказать, о чем думает. Этот разговор – минное поле, и вся спина у Имса вспотела от напряжения. Он решается и садится на край кровати.

– Я просто хотел тебя себе, – тихо признается он.

– Меня себе? – в голосе Артура впервые появляется что-то, похожее на иронию. – Я не вещь.

– Не вещь, – кивает Имс.

Как будто от этого его желание становится меньше. Как будто от этого Кобб куда-то девается – Кобб, для которого Артур всего лишь вещь. Так Имс предпочитает думать, хотя в редкие минуты, когда он немного отпускает свою всепоглощающую ненависть, он понимает, что обманывает себя. Не во всем, но кое в чем – обманывает. Кобб с Артуром друзья, просто Доминик из тех людей, что не прочь использовать своих друзей. Имс это знает совершенно точно.

Он сам из таких.

– То, что ты украл у меня, – холодно произносит Артур, и Имс, как ни старается, не может услышать за этой холодностью ничего живого, – ты не отдал своему начальству, – это не звучит как вопрос. – Почему?

А вот это уже вопрос, и Имс ненадолго задумывается над ответом. Он боится, что если скажет правду, Артур ему не поверит. Но кроме правды, ему нечего сказать.

– Потому что не хотел тебя сдавать, – с досадой отвечает он. Глубоко вздохнув, откидывается на кровати, глядя Артуру в глаза на этот раз снизу вверх. – Я обокрал тебя, все так и есть. Я знаю, что Кобб тебя просветил, – без понятия, откуда он об этом узнал. Я не разыскивал источник, в этом не было уже никакого смысла.

«Было слишком поздно», – хочет сказать он, но не говорит.

– Он сказал, что от Уитакера, – Артур хмурится, будто параллельно обдумывает что-то. – Это ложь.

Имс поворачивает голову, разглядывает обтянутую серым трикотажем коленку Артура.

– Конечно, ложь. Уитакер ничего не мог ему рассказать, он не знал. Я никому ничего не сообщал. Сначала собирался, – признается он. – Собирался отдать все, что достал, – я предлагал информацию в обмен на твою голову. Но они не согласились. Тебя хотели похитить – вообще-то, именно это я и должен был сделать. Но я тобой, – Имс тщательно выбирает слова, – увлекся. Я растерялся, не знал, что делать… и я решил сбежать. Я пытался тебя предупредить.

– Да, ты пытался, – рассеянно произносит Артур, по-прежнему хмурясь и явно копаясь в памяти. – Ты пытался, Уитакер ничего не говорил Дому, а значит, Дом сам за мной следил и сделал эти фото. Дал их мне как доказательство твоего предательства, подсунул Уитакера, с которым ты действительно работал, и все получилось. А ты, выходит, жертва обмана.

Имс не спрашивает, о каких фото речь, он в курсе. Он их видел. А еще он понимает, куда двигается их маленькая непринужденная беседа по душам. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но Артур поднимает палец в предостерегающем жесте.

– Но знаешь, что-то меня в этом тревожит, – продолжает он вроде бы непринужденно, но Имс подбирается. Этого-то он и надеялся избежать. – Одна странность. Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше, Имс? Позволил думать, что ты меня попользовал и подставил, молчал и терпел все эти годы – и все ради чистых рук Дома? Ради моей с ним дружбы? Прости меня, если я подвергну твое благородство сомнению.

Имсу совсем-совсем не нравится его тон. Артур может перейти от абсолютного спокойствия к поражающему своей жестокостью насилию гораздо быстрее, чем Имс может выговорить словосочетание «поражающее жестокостью насилие». Впервые за много лет воображение отказывает Имсу, и в голове нет ни одной мало-мальски правдоподобной версии, хоть сколько-нибудь убедительного объяснения.

– Артур, я…

Какую бы нелепую импровизацию он ни выдумал на лету, Артур не намерен ее выслушивать. На горле Имса сжимаются железные пальцы, полностью перекрывая доступ кислорода, колено упирается в грудь. Имс мог бы скинуть его, если бы постарался – а может, и нет. Он не очень-то хочет проверять.

– Чем он тебя шантажировал? – шипит Артур, и ни в лице, ни в голосе его не осталось ни тени хладнокровия. Он похож на подожженную шашку динамита. – Отвечай!

И нехотя отпускает шею Имса, точно неуверенный, что сдержится и не сломает ему трахею, когда услышит ответ. Имс сглатывает, закрывает и снова открывает глаза. Сейчас или никогда.

– Делом Базанте, – спокойно говорит он.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

С самого начала работа пошла не по плану. Артура это раздражало. Откровенно говоря, его вообще все раздражало последние пару недель. И сколько бы он ни тратил сил и времени, убеждая себя, что это просто плохое настроение, усталость, дурная погода и обычная предоперационная тревога, правда оставалась правдой.

Он сходил с ума из-за Имса. Из-за того, что Дом рассказал про Имса.

Артур все-таки изучил бумаги. Фото выглядели совсем как настоящие, но это мало что значило. Документам, доказывающим, что Имс работал на английскую разведку, Артур не верил тем более – он сам мог бы сфабриковать такие. Не настолько качественные, но все же. И тем не менее, тень сомнения отравляла ему и азарт подготовки к работе, и радость долгожданного свидания, и даже волнение за Мол, которая должна была рожать буквально через месяц.

Из-за Мол – точнее, ее отсутствия – Кобб и пригласил Имса для этой «легкой и быстрой», как он настаивал, работы.

Артуру работа не казалась ни легкой, ни быстрой. Клиент был слишком нервозным, объект – Мариус Базанте, известный ювелир – слишком параноидальным для честного члена общества, а сам Кобб – слишком уж оптимистичным и легкомысленным.

И Имс… Имс явно что-то подозревал. Возможно, чувствовал за собой вину и боялся разоблачения. Возможно – просто заметил изменившееся отношение Артура и переживал за их роман. Артур не знал, и эта неопределенность терзала его и так натянутые нервы.

Он старался мыслить рационально. Кобб ненавидел Имса и не упустил бы случая ему насолить. Не обязательно специально – вполне возможно, этот Уитакер, которым Артур собирался вплотную заняться сразу после окончания текущего дела, ввел его в заблуждение, руководствуясь какими-то своими мотивами. Артур не строил иллюзий насчет того, чем Имс зарабатывает на жизнь, и допускал, что у него немало врагов. А уж Дом-то с радостью схватился бы за возможность сунуть Артуру под нос доказательства самых грязных намерений Имса. Иногда Артуру казалось, что Дом ненавидит вовсе не Имса, а его, Артура, – раз предполагает, что любовник мог польститься на него только ради корыстного интереса.

Но это, конечно, глупость. Вряд ли Кобб даже задумывался о чем-то таком – скорее просто схватился за представившуюся возможность. Артур собирался заставить его извиняться долго и убедительно, когда докопается до правды.

Да и зачем бы Имс стал продолжать их отношения, если бы он действительно получил от Артура все, что было нужно английской разведке? Артур птица не такого полета, чтобы иностранное государство пасло его годами, внедряя агентов, как бы ни лестно было воображать обратное. Дримшеринг – очень перспективная вещь, но, имея все, что было в голове Артура, англичане отлично справились бы без него, а среди клиентов ему пока не попадались ни международные корпорации, ни главы государств.

Обокрав его, Имс растворился бы в тумане и никогда больше не перезвонил. Эта мысль успокаивала Артура целых две недели, удерживая и от напряженного разговора по душам с Имсом, и от удушения Кобба.

 

А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

В понедельник третьей недели Артур выяснил, что мистер Базанте – не просто ювелир, а интерес к нему клиента – не просто попытка украсть новый элегантный метод огранки рубинов.

Наверное, ему даже не стоило удивляться.

– Я не собирался связываться с международной преступной группировкой, – твердо заявил он на совещании, хлопнув по столу папкой с копиями телефонных переговоров. – Сворачиваем операцию.

Кобб нахмурился, поджал губы.

– Артур, – осторожно начал он, – тебе не кажется, что ты драматизируешь?

Артур, поспешно перелистывающий страницы блокнота в поисках нужного телефонного номера, моментально забыл про свое занятие и уставился на Дома. Он определенно ожидал не такой реакции.

– Ты слушал то, что я говорил? – уточнил он. – Мафия, Дом. Мы не можем себе позволить вмешиваться в разборки мафии, нас прихлопнут как мух. Или я чего-то не знаю, и у тебя вдруг появились связи среди криминальных баронов?

У самого Артура связи были – за прошедшие со своего побега полтора года он успел завести немало знакомств и продумать несколько путей отступления. И не только для себя. Но международные преступные синдикаты – это совсем не то, чего Артуру хотелось бы вместо спокойной жизни. К таким приключениям он был не готов, да еще и с идеалистом-Коббом и со дня на день готовящейся родить Мол за спиной.

Имс, который с его отношением к Дому должен был сейчас возмущаться и грозиться улететь первым рейсом, задумчиво молчал. Артуру его молчание совсем не нравилось.

Молчание было… подозрительным. Опасным.

– Мы не можем так рисковать, – сказал Артур, не сумев сдержать вопросительной интонации. Получилось глупо и совсем не так уверенно, как он планировал.

Ну и ладно. Главное, что сам он абсолютно убежден в своей правоте.

Дом тяжело, со стоном вздохнул, закатывая глаза.

– Артур, нет никакого риска…

– Погоди, – перебил внезапно нарушивший свое молчание Имс, – не дави на него. – Кобб возмущенно хмыкнул, а Артур возблагодарил небеса, что хоть у кого-то остается здравый смысл. Он уже открыл было рот, но следующие слова Имса заставили его проглотить все, что он собирался сказать, – Артур, давай не будем решать сгоряча. Нужно все взвесить.

– Сгоряча? – опешил Артур. – О чем ты вообще…

– Я уверен, что дело никак не связано с мафией, – непреклонно продолжил Имс. – Это просто небольшой промышленный шпионаж, криминальные разборки тут ни при чем.

– С чего это ты взял? – возмутился Артур.

Он не понимал, почему Имс – Имс! – вдруг решил принять сторону Кобба, да еще и в таком скользком деле. Дом, похоже, тоже, не спешил радоваться – он поглядывал на Имса с настороженностью и удивлением.

– А у тебя есть какие-то доказательства обратного? – быстро спросил Имс.

Артур нахмурился. Может, он чего-то не знает, и Имсу срочно нужны деньги? И поэтому он готов браться за любую, самую опасную работу? Либо – совсем уж бредовое предположение – не хочет показаться трусом?

Доказательств у Артура не было. Он изучил распечатки переговоров Базанте со своими боссами, но огранка там не упоминалась. Артур подозревал, что в распечатках просто было не все – некоторые даты отсутствовали. Но вряд ли удастся убедить в этом настроенных на работу Имса и Кобба.

– Я думаю, что не смог собрать всю информацию, – все равно попробовал он.

– Артур, – улыбнулся Кобб, – мы все знаем, что ты перфекционист. Но иногда, если ты не смог что-то найти – этого, возможно, не существует в природе.

Артур ненавидел этот его снисходительный, опекающий тон.

– Ты просто нервничаешь, – добавил Имс.

Этот тон Артур тоже ненавидел. А еще себя – за то, что следил за объектом и не смог лично поговорить с человеком, доставшим ему распечатки. А забравший бумаги Имс наверняка просто не задал нужных вопросов.

Что за отвратительное, изматывающее дело, а ведь они еще не приступили к собственно извлечению.

– Мне стоит бросить вас и уйти, – беспомощно сказал он.

Имс и Дом синхронно улыбнулись. В такие угрозы ни один из них не верил.

 

***

Погружение было изматывающим с самого начала – проекции бесновались и нападали на них из-за каждого угла. Артур только вскидывал подбородок и продолжал отстреливать чересчур агрессивных защитников Базанте – к счастью, пока одиночных, – продолжая продвигаться вперед, но Имс видел, как ему тяжело.

Из них троих Артур единственный не знал, что проекции предупреждены, Базанте настороже и ждет нарушителей, подготовив все ресурсы. Имс искренне надеялся, что это последний раз, когда он так поступает с Артуром. А еще он боялся, что это последний раз, когда Артур вообще позволяет ему что-то с собой делать.

– Нужно разделиться, – сдавленно сказал Кобб, сжимая пистолет так, будто умел им пользоваться.

Он был бледен и на взводе, и Имс мечтал залезть _ему_ в голову и посмотреть – ему тоже стыдно, или ему наплевать, что он использует Артура, подставляет его. Наплевать, что самые близкие друзья, единственные друзья, врали Артуру, саботировали его работу и теперь вытолкнули его на линию огня из-за своей ревности и мелочных интриг.

Имсу было не наплевать. Ему было тошно.

– Да, – согласился Артур. – Дом, иди к сейфу. Мы прикроем тебя.

И, дождавшись, пока Кобб рванет вверх по тщательно закрученной лестнице, кивнул Имсу на ближайший коридор.

Имс без слов повиновался. Нырнув в узкую арку, он добежал до конца коридора и завернул за угол. Тут проекций не было, и Имс с облегчением прислонился к стене. Этот лабиринт, созданный Коббом, давил на него – то ли из-за странной, нагромождающейся архитектуры, то ли из-за тяжести и гнилости самого дела. Серые стены сходились над головой углом, выпячивались в коридор острыми гранями, похожими на ребра доисторических животных. Макет задумывался как средневековый замок – Базанте недавно совершил длительное путешествие, черпая в архитектуре свежие идеи для огранки своих драгоценностей, – но в жизни походил на рисунок Гигера. Имс, хоть убей, не понимал, чем руководствовался Кобб, разрабатывая этот дизайн.

Со стороны лестницы время от времени слышались негромкие хлопки – Артур явно нашел себе место для засады и теперь отстреливал проекции на подходе. Интересно, что Кобб собирается делать? «Не найдет» сейф Базанте? Или добудет фальшивку, тщательно собранную бесполезную информацию? Интересно, что он собирается сказать Артуру?

В любом случае, самому Имсу пора перестать фантазировать и поискать настоящий сейф. Если он не собирается потерять денежки и разозлить клиента.

Имс взглянул на часы.

Он еще успеет…

Имс нахмурился. Затея была идиотской, идиотской и аморальной, и ему действительно стоит идти искать сейф, а не решать свои личные проблемы, рискуя провалить дело и всю операцию. Но соблазн был слишком силен.

Напротив, в серой каменной стене, проступило тусклое, плохо отполированное зеркало.

В конце концов, у него полно времени…

Вдохнув и задержав дыхание, Имс сдался и уставился в зеркало. Поднял слегка дрожащие руки, потер щеки, взлохматил волосы. Он делал это раньше, тренировался, но возможности испробовать на ком-то свое творение не было. Да он даже не слышал, что кто-то мог делать такое до него. Имсу не терпелось посмотреть на реакцию Артура, посмотреть, сможет ли Артур повторить фокус… но сейчас он собирался использовать свой случайно обнаруженный талант вовсе не для хвастовства.

Имс заколебался. Вряд ли Артуру понравится то, что он задумал. Артур и так огорчен чем-то, не сделает ли Имс хуже? А с другой стороны, глупо будет не использовать шанс. Артур никогда не отличался откровенностью, он не сознается, что происходит, он будет молчать до последнего, и Имс так и не поймет, пока не станет слишком поздно. Он должен узнать правду, понять, что задумал Кобб, этот гаденыш, этот скользкий книжный червь. Кроме того, что слил их объекту.

Имс почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, моргнул несколько раз, стараясь успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Из зеркала на него смотрел Кобб – с гневным румянцем на скулах, разлохмаченный, но все равно совершенно неотличимый от оригинала.

Встряхнув головой, Имс повернулся и отправился искать Артура.


	9. Chapter 9

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

– Значит, ты сбежал, Имс? – спрашивает Артур с видимым спокойствием, но Имс не обманывается. Он знает, что Артур совсем, абсолютно не спокоен. – Я думал, ты скрылся в перестрелке.

Имс обдумывает формулировку. Но осторожность привела его туда, где он сейчас, поэтому он больше не хочет осторожничать.

– Я ушел до этого. Я струсил, – прямо говорит Имс. – Я не знал, что Кобб тебе рассказал. Я хотел придумать какую-нибудь гладкую ложь, которая понравилась бы тебе. Ты бы простил меня, и все было бы как прежде.

– А потом?

Имсу больше ничего не давит на шею, но он все равно дышит с трудом.

– А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

Когда Кобб появился из причудливой, искривленной арки, служившей выходом из лабиринта коридоров, Артур прятался за лестницей, немигающим взглядом изучая пространство перед собой. Движение сбоку заставило его вздрогнуть, быстро повернуться и поднять пистолет в направлении внезапной угрозы.

Чтобы резко опустить.

– Кобб? – удивленно спросил Артур. Мельком взглянул на лестницу, по которой ушел Дом, но там все вымерло, – ты уже закончил?

Интересно, как Кобб умудрился обежать лабиринт за такой короткий срок?

Сейчас они были в коридоре только вдвоем – не считая трупов нескольких особо отважных проекций, время от времени пытавшихся пробиться к лестнице и убежавшему по ней Дому. Который теперь каким-то удивительным образом пришел с противоположной стороны и один. Артуру все это не нравилось.

Дом покачал головой.

– Нет. Объект рядом с сейфом, нужно немного подождать, пока Имс отвлечет его.

– Имс был с тобой? – совсем растерялся Артур. Заглянул за спину Дому, но коридор – тот самый, в котором исчез Имс, – хранил загадочное молчание и темноту. Артур поежился. Его с самого начала операции не оставляло противное чувство, что что-то происходит за его спиной, какие-то странные манипуляции. И сейчас это неожиданное изменение планов, о котором ему снова забыли сообщить, натянуло нервы до предела. Как будто до этого они не были натянуты. – Но как?

Дом нерешительно оглянулся, будто ожидал нашествие толп проекций. Правильно, в общем-то, ожидал, – вовремя вспомнил Артур, вновь вслушиваясь в тишину. Проекции на время потеряли к нему интерес, но это еще ничего не значит.

Не обнаружив опасности, он вздохнул, на мгновение позволяя себе прикрыть глаза.

– Я сделал несколько запасных проходов, – сказал Дом.

– И не даже не предупредил меня? – Артур старательно подавил досаду. Кобб просто забыл – сейчас он собственное имя не всегда вспоминает.

Дом, по крайней мере, имел совесть смущенно опустить глаза, разглядывая бугристые плиты, устилавшие пол. Артур все не находил времени спросить, чем он думал, когда делал такой пол, – Артур всерьез опасался сломать ногу, а вообще-то, устойчивость – не совсем то, что должно было бы волновать его на опасном задании.

Но и сейчас не время было обсуждать макет. Проекции могли вернуться в любую минуту, передышка вряд ли продлится долго. Да что там, эта передышка тревожила Артура гораздо больше нашествия разъяренных проекций – потому что явно была затишьем перед бурей. А они еще не вскрыли сейф! Оставалось только надеяться, что Кобб вспомнит все уроки и не будет колебаться, прежде чем выстрелить. Артур мельком взглянул на Дома и невольно нахмурился. С каких это пор Доминик так уверенно держит оружие?

Артур старался подготовить себя к провалу, но не получалось. Все в нем протестовало против того, чтобы признать поражение, – но иногда с поражением приходится просто смириться.

Сжав зубы, Артур подтолкнул Кобба к лестнице. Им нужно идти наверх, ближе к сейфу, чтобы успеть воспользоваться случаем.

– И долго Имс должен отвлекать объект, по-твоему? – нетерпеливо спросил он, осторожно поднимаясь по перекошенным, скользким ступенькам.

В самом деле, лестница должна была быть такой кривой? Если Дом думал, что эта извращенная архитектура будет задерживать проекции, то зря он так думал. Пока она задерживала только Артура. Нужно будет серьезно обсудить с Домом его макеты – все-таки есть предел «чистому творчеству», иногда нужно подумать и о какой-никакой реальности.

– Еще восемь минут, – рассеянно сказал Кобб, едва не наступив ему на ногу, поскользнулся, потерял равновесие, и все-таки в последнюю секунду успел схватиться за перила – не выронив пистолет. Огромный прогресс. – Считаешь, он все сделает правильно?

Артур пожал плечами. Что он на самом деле считал, так это что Дому пора было начинать думать о своей работе, а не о способностях Имса.

– Справится.

Лестница заканчивалась у большого квадратного выступа стены, и Артур осторожно заглянул за него, разведывая обстановку. В небольшой комнате – тронной зале, если судить по темно-лиловым занавесям, обрамлявшим тяжелое кресло темного дерева, – никого не было. Видимо, Имс отправился обольщать объект в другое помещение. В спальню, подсказал ревнивый внутренний голос Артура, но Артур волевым усилием приказал этому голосу заткнуться и больше не давать о себе знать до конца дела. А лучше вообще никогда.

– Ты так в нем уверен? – негромко спросил Дом прямо ему в затылок – Артур и не успел заметить, когда он подошел так близко, не почувствовал.

Что-то в тоне Кобба привлекало внимание, что-то напряженное и незнакомое, и Артур обернулся, вглядываясь Дому в лицо. Тот смотрел ему в глаза с необычной для себя прямотой и жадностью, будто ответ сейчас волновал его гораздо больше всего остального – больше того, что их в любой момент могут подстрелить, черт побери, и выкинуть из сна! Артур едва подавил стон досады. Дом _действительно_ не нашел лучшего времени, чтобы снова затеять весь этот разговор – и поэтому он начинает его сейчас, здесь, посреди задания? Когда они буквально в двух шагах от провала?

– Дом, попробуй подумать о работе, ради разнообразия? – наконец нашелся он. – Ты так часто говоришь про Имса, что я начинаю ревновать.

Дом поморщился, точно сама идея показалась ему шокирующей и неприятной, и быстро опустил глаза.

– Просто мне показалось, что между вами что-то произошло, – светским тоном сказал он.

Артур просто опешил. И у Доминика еще хватает наглости делать из всего этого какой-то фарс? Иронизировать по такому меньше всего подходящему для иронии поводу?

– Дом, давай закроем эту тему раз и навсегда! – вспылил он. Всему есть предел, в конце-то концов. – Сколько тебе повторять? Тебя не касаются мои отношения с Имсом. Меня не интересует, сколько документов, фотографий и прочего компромата ты сможешь добыть, – я сам решу, с кем и когда я хочу встречаться. Это мое дело!

– Компромата? – удивленно спросил Кобб.

– Ты можешь называть это как угодно: «раскрыть идиоту-Артуру глаза на страшную правду о предательстве», «помочь другу устроить свою личную жизнь» или вообще хоть благотворительностью, – Артур чувствовал, как гнев буквально затапливает его. – Если Имс и правда обокрал меня, я…

Дом… мигнул. Это звучало бредово, а выглядело еще бредовей, но это единственное слово, которое пришло в голову Артуру, когда это произошло. Дом просто покрылся рябью на секунду, а потом вновь принял нормальный вид, точно ничего не произошло. Артур не успел додумать эту мысль до конца, а уже поднял пистолет – быстро, не колеблясь, – и наставил его на Кобба.

– Артур?.. – начал было Дом – и нахмурился, прикрывая глаза и сжимая кулаки. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и вдруг выпрямился, решительно встряхнув головой.

А потом он снова мигнул. И снова. Его лицо, волосы на глазах деформировались, костюм светлел, потом как-то моментально превратился в футболку и джинсы, и когда Артур поднял глаза, он смотрел прямо в лицо Имса. Виноватое, испуганное и рассерженное одновременно. Ошеломленный, Артур попятился, упираясь спиной в стену и не отводя от Имса взгляда. Что это? Что это такое? Какая-то необычная проекция? Галлюцинация, порожденная навязчивыми мыслями Артура?

Имс поднял руки.

– Артур, клянусь, я все объясню, – негромко, успокаивающе сказал он. – Просто выслушай меня.

– Где Кобб? – сдавленно спросил Артур.

Имс с готовностью кивнул, не опуская рук. И не приближаясь.

– Вскрывает сейф. Или планирует какую-нибудь гадость. Или, может быть, сломал себе ногу и ждет, когда мы его спасем – этот вариант мне нравится больше всего!

– Как ты это сделал? – перебил Артур. Он не позволял себе даже вздохнуть, даже подумать, пока не поймет все, что происходит. – С лицом… и все остальное.

Имс, казалось, смутился. Неопределенно пожав плечами, он переступил с ноги на ногу, с повышенным вниманием разглядывая пол и стены – будто там было что разглядывать.

– Я собирался тебе показать, – наконец признался он, – новый фокус. Я еще не пробовал в чужом сне – не был уверен, что получится.

– И решил испробовать на мне, – Артур не спрашивал, он констатировал факт.

– Это просто шутка…

Шутка? Это невинное замечание, глупая попытка разрядить обстановку оказалась последней каплей. В Артуре как будто что-то лопнуло, и его заполнило такой яростью, что сдавило грудь, и в глазах все поплыло. На мгновение Артуру показалось, что Имс снова поменял облик. Только сейчас Артур вдруг понял, что до этого задерживал дыхание, задерживал вообще _все_ – и теперь оно прорвалось.

– Артур? – не вовремя спросил Имс.

– Шутка?! – процедил Артур, взмахивая пистолетом. Имс опасливо отступил. – Это похоже на шутку? Это не похоже на шутку, Имс! Как по мне, ты сделал это специально, шпионил за мной. Что, узнал, что хотел? Хоть какие-то секреты у меня остались?

Артур и не ожидал от себя такого горького, обжигающе ядовитого сарказма. Ему казалось, что у него щиплет язык и горло, и он выплевывал слова быстро, чтобы не держать их во рту.

– Больше, чем мне хотелось бы! – неожиданно вспылил Имс. – Что за компромат, Артур? Что за дерьмо тебе подкинул Кобб? Признайся, что бы это ни было – ты ему поверил! Ну конечно, наш Доминик – само благородство, он всего лишь хочет помочь своему лучшему другу!

Артур задохнулся.

– Вряд ли помочь. И знаешь, вы друг друга стоите! Расскажи мне, Имс, как ты приехал в мою часть _по обмену_ , как ты совсем не интересовался дримшерингом – зато сразу заинтересовался мной. Что ты не работал в разведке, в глаза не видел ПЭСИВа и всегда был искренне в меня влюблен. Ведь так все было?

Артур достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт – маленькую ядовитую картонную гадость, которую он теперь постоянно обнаруживал в своих карманах во сне, приставучую мысль, от которой никак не удавалось избавиться. Фотографии были уменьшены, но то, что на них изображено, все равно можно было различить без подсказок и объяснений. Вытряхнув карточки из конверта, Артур сунул их веером прямо под нос Имсу.

Тот подавился словами. Побледнев, он беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, глядя на фото так, словно видит перед собой что-то ужасное и отвратительное.

– Я все могу объяснить, – наконец сказал он – тихо и неуверенно. Точно и не знал на самом деле, что сказать.

Артур пошатнулся, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от его лица, от головы, оставляя кожу холодной-холодной. Он до последнего отгонял мысль, что это может оказаться правдой, что это не розыгрыш и не клевета, что Имс действительно…

– Ты обокрал меня.

– Да… но я объясню! – Имс сделал шаг вперед, вскидывая руки, задирая брови с видом самым просительным, какой только можно изобразить. Артур ему не верил – все его доверие внезапно пошатнулось,  как будто вылетел крошечный винтик в основании огромного механизма, и сложнейшая машина развалилась в один миг. – Артур, позволь мне…

Его тело внезапно странно дернулось, пошатнулось и повалилось вперед, и только тут Артур услышал звук выстрела. Он автоматически поймал падающего Имса, обнял за плечи, но тот мертвым грузом сполз на пол. В его виске зияла дыра; судя по выражению лица, он так и не понял, что произошло.

Даже не соображая, что делает, Артур поднял оружие и застрелил проекцию. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя оцепеневшим, безразличным ко всему. Осторожно перекатив тело Имса на спину, он проверил пульс – его руки совсем не дрожали, – опустил ресницы, чтобы не смотреть в эти удивленные глаза. Артуру хотелось сесть здесь, рядом, и подождать, пока сон закончится. Или пустить себе пулю в голову и прекратить этот фарс, который он по какому-то недоразумению называет работой, прямо сейчас.

Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, снова открыл, перезарядил пистолет и отправился искать Кобба.

 

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

– И почему же ты вернулся?

Имс думает. Он и не предполагал, что спустя несколько лет он все еще будет чувствовать тот страх. То кошмарное, сосущее чувство вины и потери. Да, Имс хотел поговорить, хотел наконец-то рассказать всю правду – но это оказалось слишком трудно. На какую-то секунду он жалеет, что этот день наступил.

Но он наступил, и отступать некуда.

– Я не мог не вернуться. Один приятель сказал мне… сказал мне, что ты погиб.

Артур смеется. Горько и сдавленно, и Имс даже не думает улыбнуться ему в ответ.

– Можно и так сказать, – с веселостью висельника говорит Артур. – Можно сказать и так.

 

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

Имс проснулся рывком, едва не свалившись с кресла. Что произошло? Что его разбудило? Таймер ПЭСИВа показывал еще семь минут четырнадцать секунд, и последнее, что помнил Имс, – ошарашенное, какое-то пустое лицо Артура.

Вздрогнув, Имс повернул голову. Артур мирно спал в кресле рядом, лицо его – безмятежное, спокойное – ничем не выдавало того, что случилось во сне.

Через семь минут все изменится.

Вскочив на ноги, Имс шагнул к нему, резко остановился, потер лицо руками. Он не представлял, что делать. Он даже не придумал никаких оправданий на случай, если Артур узнает правду, никаких запасных планов и отходных путей. Он просто позволил себе плыть по течению, и теперь все вскрылось – и у него даже нет подходящих слов.

Чертов Кобб, как он узнал?

Имсу нужно было время. Хоть чуть-чуть времени, чтобы сообразить, как все рассказать. В конце концов, он не сделал ничего плохого, он не использовал то, что украл, против Артура… Артур его простит.

Если Имс придумает нужные слова.

Схватив свой пиджак и ни разу не оглянувшись, Имс быстро вышел из кабинета и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Спускаясь по лестнице, он отгонял навязчивую мысль, что он просто-напросто трус.

 

***

Имсу стоило бы знать, что «утопить тоску в алкоголе» – изначально удел аристократов и всяких декаденствующих личностей, к которым Имс не относился. Ему алкоголь забыться не помогал.

На самом деле, было только хуже.

– Дерьмовый кабак, – сказал Марк.

Марк был прав. Дерьмовый кабак, дерьмовый алкоголь – и чувствовал Имс себя более чем дерьмово.

Марк был его приятелем. Не другом, конечно, нет, но знакомым достаточно, чтобы не бояться обсудить кое-какие не совсем легальные делишки. Марк и сам был дока в не совсем легальных делишках. Вот уже год он осваивал нелегкое ремесло владельца сомнацинового притона и в этой работе полностью нашел себя.

Имс его услугами на всякий случай не пользовался. Марк был сплетником.

– Слышал новости про того парня, ученого – Кобба? – Марк подпер щеку ладонью, перебирая фисташки в блюдце с тщательностью охотника за бриллиантами. – Ты ведь с ним работал пару раз?

Имс внутренне напрягся, насторожился – это вопрос с подвохом, намек? Предостережение?

И что за новости?

– Работал, – он поболтал пивом в кружке, не отрывая взгляда от пены. – Пиво тут – дерьмо. Зачем мы его пьем, дружище?

Марк рассмеялся, вылавливая, наконец, удовлетворяющую его взыскательный вкус фисташку и отпихивая блюдце.

– Все остальное еще гаже, – заверил он, и уж он-то наверняка знал, о чем говорит. – И как этот парень в деле?

– Кобб? – уточнил Имс. – Ученый. Весь в исследованиях, знаешь, вроде как верит, что скоро все узнают про разделенные сны и будут ходить туда, как на прогулку, гулять по розовым облакам и слушать ангельское пение, все такое… А что, думаешь с ним поработать?

– Не сейчас, – Марк сокрушенно покачал головой. – Он крупно облажался. Я слышал, он перебежал дорожку каким-то крупным боссам – ты понимаешь, о чем я, – и вроде как были трупы.

Марк снова покачал головой, на этот раз осуждающе. Он любил говорить, что терпеть не может насилия. Это была, конечно, не совсем правда, но каждый имеет право на небольшое кокетство. Не то, чтобы кокетство сейчас действительно интересовало Имса – он весь обратился в слух.

– Кобб убил кого-то? – скептически сказал он. – Это брехня, Марк, парень и во сне-то мается прежде, чем подстрелить долбаную проекцию с бензопилой. Он мухи не обидит.

– Его координатор вроде как был не прочь обидеть нескольких мух, – Марк махнул рукой бармену, чтобы заказать еще пива.

Имс застыл.

– Был? – уточнил он невольно. – В смысле?

Марк дождался свою бутылку, перелил ее содержимое в кружку и с видимым неудовольствием сделал глоток – и только после этого ответил.

– Кажется, погиб. Жалко, – Марк явно наслаждался сплетней и благодарным слушателем. – Ты же с ним тоже работал?

Имс улыбнулся непослушными губами.

– С кем я только не работал. Что ж, он все равно был слишком жестким для этого бизнеса, – со стороны его голос звучал вполне натурально – спокойно и слегка насмешливо, именно так, как нужно. – Всего лишь вопрос времени.

Марк пожал плечами. Он не знал Артура.

Не знал. Имс про себя повторил это в прошедшем времени, снова повторил, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает что-то колючее, плотное, не позволяющее дышать и говорить – и даже думать оно мешало, и Имсу оставалось только повторять одну и ту же мысль снова и снова.

– Кинули свои, – Марк философски кивнул, отпил пива – неторопливо, он никуда не опаздывал, для него это была всего лишь светская беседа. – Говорят, команда разбежалась. Такая у парня работа была, конечно, но все равно не думаю, что стоит доверять этому Коббу.

– Ничего себе у тебя осведомленность, – делано поразился Имс.

Он не был поражен. Какая разница, кто разболтал Марку – наверное кто-то из наемников, шестерок одного из боссов. Нет, Имс не был поражен, или удивлен, или заинтригован. Он был опустошен.

Артур умер. Имс убил его.

– Отойду на секунду, – сказал он Марку, поднимаясь и бросая на стойку несколько купюр.

 

Имс вывалился из клуба через выход для персонала, сырой холодный воздух ударил ему в лицо – и, кажется, он должен был прояснить мысли, но стало только хуже. Голова закружилась, и Имс наклонился, упираясь руками в колени, жадно вдыхая и борясь с головокружением.

Что ему делать? Что ему делать?!

Выпрямившись, он сунул руку в карман и достал мобильный телефон. Открыл список контактов, несколько секунд безучастно смотрел на имя Артура – и так и не нажал на вызов. Следующим шел Кобб, и ему Имс тоже не позвонил.

В конце концов, он не собирается предупреждать этого ублюдка о своем скором визите.

 

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

– И теперь мы подходим к самому интересному, Имс, – Артур разглядывает не то крышку ноутбука, не то покрывало – Имсу не видно с его места. Имсу не очень-то и интересно, на самом деле. Ему стоило подготовиться, но он не подготовился и снова не знает, что сказать.

– К чему? – безнадежно пробует он.

– К тому, кто из вас – ты или Кобб – сдал нас объекту.

Иногда Артур – как армейский нож. Прямой и острый, и режет абсолютно безжалостно. И сразу до кости. Имс закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица.

– Мы оба тебя сдали, – говорит он.


	10. Chapter 10

**ПРОШЛОЕ**

Больницы удручали Имса. Все эти унылые гладкие поверхности, безжалостно яркий свет, деловито-равнодушный персонал в одинаковых робах… Больницы иррационально напоминали Имсу тюрьму, а тюрьму любить было бы попросту странно.

Имс и не любил.

Но сейчас он был почти в эйфории. Сейчас он был готов обнимать каждую встречную медсестру, каждого чертова угрюмого санитара. Целовать каждую блеклую, нагоняющую тоску стену. Да что там, он бы спел, если бы не боялся, что его выгонят отсюда прочь и больше не пустят.

А все потому, что больницы Имс не любил, а морги – по-настоящему ненавидел. Какое счастье, что сейчас он навещал Артура не в морге.

Собирался навестить. Уже почти навестил.

Имс выпил банку пепси из пыльного – несмотря на окружающую стерильность – автомата, тщательно вымыл руки. Поговорил с лечащим врачом Артура, предварительно задурив ему голову насквозь фальшивыми документами, показал эти же документы главному врачу. Снова вымыл руки и проверил тотем. Пообщался с главной сестрой и расстался с приличной суммой денег – и все это время не сделал ни единого шага к палате Артура.

Имс хотел, очень хотел пойти. Увидеть его. Убедиться, что он действительно жив, будет жить, поправится. Может быть, это хоть немного облегчит бремя вины, давящее Имсу на шею.

Но Имс не мог решиться.

Что он скажет? Если Артур в сознании, что Имс скажет ему? Вряд ли Артур хочет его видеть после того, что произошло… Имс невольно поморщился от своего эгоизма. Артур ранен, Артур в тяжелом состоянии и сейчас борется за жизнь, а все, о чем Имс может думать – это их погубленные отношения. Должно быть, его мозг просто отказывается думать о тех по-настоящему кошмарных трех часах, в течение которых он оплакивал мертвого – мертвого по его вине, по вине Имса! – Артура.

Мертвый Артур – эта мысль была непереносима.

Проверив тотем еще раз, Имс решительно повернулся и направился к дальней палате. И если его руки нервно сжимали края накинутого на плечи халата, то кому какое дело? Он нервный родственник, он имеет право волноваться.

 

Вход в палату сторожил Кобб, будто дракон – пещеру с сокровищами. Имс расправил плечи, моментально теряя робость и неуверенность. На каждого дракона обязательно найдется свой рыцарь с большим и острым копьем.

Как этот ублюдок только посмел сюда приехать?

– Что ты тут забыл? – негромко спросил Имс – готовый, кажется, в этот момент убить Кобба голыми руками. Прямо тут.

Кобб поднялся ему навстречу, и в его лице Имс увидел отражение себя – те же ненависть, и презрение, и затаенный страх.

Страх, что Артур умрет? Страх разоблачения?

– А что _ты_ тут забыл? – спросил Кобб вместо ответа.

Имс усмехнулся, и со стороны – он знал, – эта усмешка выглядела как угодно, только не весело.

– Артура, – он даже не старался скрыть сарказм.

– После того, что ты с ним сделал?

Кобб передвинулся, закрывая вход в палату, но Имс, еще пару минут назад боявшийся этого входа, как ворот чистилища, теперь готов был переступить через мертвое тело Доминика – лишь бы попасть внутрь.

Легко. _С удовольствием._

– Мне плевать, – Имс даже не заметил, что кричит – шепотом, конечно, шепотом, – сколько лживых баек и компромата ты ему скормил. Я смогу ему все объяснить.

Теперь, когда Артур все знал, когда страшное уже случилось – у Имса появилось немного времени, чтобы выдумать хорошую, красивую историю. Артур любит его, он поверит. В конце концов, Имс действительно никому не передал информацию, Имс сделал это ради Артура, Имс – он даже не сомневался – сможет подобрать слова.

Он растерялся и сглупил, но он не повторит своей ошибки.

– Неужели? – прошипел Кобб. Его улыбка была кривоватой и неуверенной, но голос не дрожал. Ни чуточки, – объяснишь, почему бросил нас спящими и сбежал, и сразу после этого на нас напали? И это совсем, совсем не выглядит так, будто ты кинул нас, Имс, заложил нас объекту? Думаешь, Артур поверит в твою искренность после предыдущего обмана?

Кровь отлила от лица Имса, пол – мерзкие голубые плитки – под ногами покачнулся, будто палуба корабля… или балкон в разрушающемся сне, или обморок.

– Это ты нас сдал! Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты договорился с Базанте? – его голос звучал, будто Имса долго душили, и сам он сейчас готов был задушить Кобба, чтобы заставить замолчать.

Желательно, навечно.

– И ты, конечно, объяснишь Артуру, почему ничего ему не рассказал, – Кобб покраснел, и вот теперь – теперь да, теперь его голос дрожал и прерывался, и он боялся не меньше Имса, а больше, гораздо больше. Но Имс чувствовал – Кобб пойдет до конца. – Объяснишь, что знал, но все равно сбежал и бросил его подыхать.

– Я не…

Но Кобб не дал ему закончить.

– Я не скажу, если ты промолчишь, – быстро сказал он. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Это был несчастный случай. Что хорошего в том, что он узнает? Он нужен мне, Имс, очень нужен – Мол скоро рожать, нашу лабораторию прикрывают, как, по-твоему, я буду работать без него? – Имс не думал об этом, Имсу было плевать. – Ты хочешь его – хорошо, я не буду мешать. Мы можем договориться. Правда… – Кобб уже не покраснел – стремительно побагровел прямо на глазах, будто подавился, – правда не поставит его на ноги быстрее. Она только сделает хуже.

Имс знал, что не нужно соглашаться. Знал, что пожалеет.

Но Кобб посторонился, открывая вход в палату, позволяя Имсу пройти, и Имс хотел иметь хотя бы шанс все поправить, хотя бы иллюзорную возможность вернуть доверие Артура… Если Кобб скажет правду, Артур будет потерян.

Так думал Имс.

Поэтому он молча кивнул и прошел мимо Кобба. И закрыл за собой дверь.

 

Артур пришел в себя на следующий день. Он выглядел жутко с торчащими отовсюду трубками и кожей цвета асбестовой пыли, но он должен был поправиться – так сказали доктора, – и он не пытался прогнать Имса. Имсу казалось, он даже рад, что не один.

С другой стороны, трудно было сказать с уверенностью – Артур бодрствовал всего минут десять каждые два-три часа. Эти десять минут Имс проводил рядом, разговаривая с ним, убеждая, что все будет в порядке, что он скоро встанет на ноги. Артур слушал. Один раз он знаками спросил, все ли в порядке с остальными членами команды, и, узнав, что все уцелели, заснул. Его лицо впервые с момента пробуждения выглядело спокойным.

Почему и куда во время перестрелки пропал Имс, он не спрашивал.

Пока Артур спал, Имс придумывал оправдания. Варианты лжи. Правдоподобные сказочки, звучащие убедительно и красиво. Кобб не блефовал, Имс был уверен, не блефовал, – но это не значит, что его нельзя переиграть.

Имс думал, и думал, и думал – и ничего не придумывалось. Яд Кобба, этот проклятый компромат, который Имс не мог полностью опровергнуть (откуда Кобб взял это, откуда?), это предательство, в котором Имс не был виноват – но разве отсутствие вины смягчит сердце Артура? – все это прорезало огромную щель между ними, пропасть, которую Имс не знал, как залатать. Если Кобб скажет Артуру, что Имс бросил его на смерть, – кому Артур поверит? Теперь, когда он и так убежден в лжи и предательстве Имса?

Имс знал, что потакание шантажу сделает все хуже, что трусость только усугубит ситуацию, что замалчиванием ничего не решить… Знал, но не мог себя заставить переступить через страх потери.

Он так боялся потерять Артура.

А еще больше боялся, что уже потерял.

Артур по-прежнему ни о чем его не спрашивал.

 

***

Через три недели Имс отвез Артура в новую съемную квартиру. Артур снял ее сам, через интернет, оплатил тоже сам, и даже ключи и документы ему привез в больницу курьер – Артур явно не хотел помощи ни от Имса, ни от Кобба. Он даже не позволил Имсу понести свою сумку.

Но хотя бы разрешил подвезти – Имс теперь и это расценивал как победу.

– Если тебе что-то нужно… – Имс замолчал и нажал кнопку.

Лифт ехал на четвертый этаж как-то бесконечно долго, и Имс отвык уже от того подросткового смущения и неловкости, которые в полной мере испытывал сейчас. Он не знал, куда девать глаза, куда девать руки, в горле пересохло от мучительного желания что-нибудь сказать – и страха сказать что-нибудь не то.

Артур так и не завел разговора о том, что произошло во сне, – то, что произошло _после_ , он, похоже, считал собственным просчетом. Очередной камень на плечи Имсу, очередной кирпичик в стене его вины. «Ты не виноват!» – слова горели у Имса на языке, – «это все я и моя глупость!» Но он молчал, малодушно ожидая первого шага от Артура.

Ожидая – и не дождавшись. Артур вел себя так, будто между ними никогда не было ничего ближе вежливого сотрудничества. Будто их расставание очевидно настолько, что о нем не стоит упоминать.

– Артур, я… – вновь начал Имса, следя, как Артур отпирает дверь квартиры. Наверное, сейчас его последний шанс поговорить, – я думаю, что…

– Я справлюсь, – сказал Артур, бросая сумку на пол в прихожей. На Имса он не смотрел. Он смотрел прямо перед собой – спокойный и собранный, как обычно, лишь чуть-чуть более бледный, чуть-чуть более осторожный в движениях, самую каплю более холодный. – Спасибо, что подвез.

Имсу хотелось к нему прикоснуться, снова убедиться, что Артур жив – нет, вцепиться ему в руку и хоть как-то задержать, притормозить это падение. Хотелось стряхнуть произошедшее, как мокрый дождевик, обратить в шутку, случайность, _эпизод_.

Опустив взгляд на свои руки, Имс потеребил ключи от машины. Брелок противно звякнул.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Имс с надеждой, что Артур позволит ему остаться и помочь или просто побыть рядом.

Артур впервые посмотрел ему в глаза, и Имс невольно отступил – чтобы тут же взять себя в руки и заставить стоять прямо под этим пустым взглядом.

– Имс, пожалуйста, – сказал Артур устало, – уйди.

 

***

Разрыв был ужасен. Имс в кои-то веки не пытался себя обмануть, навешать сладкой лапши на собственные уши. Разрыв был ужасен, Имс чувствовал себя ужасно, _все_ было ужасно. Его мысли скакали туда-сюда, не давая отдыха ни ночью, ни днем, он никак не мог принять решения – что делать, как поступать? Дать Артуру время? Дать время себе? Напротив, стараться поправить все как можно скорее, пока раны еще кровоточат? Имс знал – если он не примет решения, Артур примет его за них обоих.

Артур никогда не колебался.

Имсу хотелось забиться в темную грязную дыру и пить до потери пульса, но в прошлый раз, когда он пробовал это – вышло полное дерьмо. Имс пытался спрятаться в работе, снова и снова погружаясь, репетируя новые имитации, но все валилось из рук: яркие, легкие, безупречные личины перестали приносить радость, казались уродливыми и серыми, и Имс вышибал себе мозги, выныривая из сна на поверхность.

Может, стоило выждать – но инстинкт, какое-то смутное внутреннее чувство толкало его ехать к Артуру, падать на колени и молить о прощении. Хотя Артур вряд ли оценил бы такой романтический порыв.

Гордость Имса корчилась в муках.

Гордость могла идти к черту.

Он хотел вернуть Артура. То, что раньше казалось приятным бонусом, романом, греющим постель и сердце, незаметно для Имса превратилось в пожирающую все помыслы идею. И он чувствовал, что либо получит желаемое, либо эта идея разрушит его до основания.

Время уныния прошло, пришло время действовать.

Он должен показаться надежным, думал Имс, должен показать внушающим доверие. Имс гнал от себя мысль, что «казаться» – не совсем то, что ему нужно. Что нужно не «казаться», а «быть».

Но быть у него выходило плохо.

 

Имс ухаживал. Не как романтичный любовник, а как кто-то, кто хочет – и надеется получить – большее. Он оплатил все больничные расходы Артура, он молчал, как камень, в ответ на прямые (и довольно раздраженные) расспросы. Он ездил за продуктами, ходил в аптеку и не обижался, когда Артур отказывался принимать его поддержку.

Он уладил вопрос с клиентом, потом с объектом, а потом оставил нужные документы на кухонном столе Артура. Артур поменял замки, но Имс даже не сразу заметил – он и до этого открывал дверь не ключом.

Он был прохладно-вежлив с Коббом, и вот это на самом деле было тяжело.

 

К концу второй недели Артур сбросил маску безразличия, и уродливая, больная ярость стала проглядывать, как чье-то чужое, малознакомое лицо. Еще месяц назад Имс – Имс, всегда обладавший отличным инстинктом самосохранения, осторожный Имс, благоразумный Имс – отступил бы, отошел на безопасное расстояние, дождался бы затишья. Но не теперь. Не теперь.

– Чего тебе надо? – шипел Артур, наставляя на него пистолет. Дуло подрагивало, и Имс подозревал, что дело тут не в слабости – просто Артур бесился так сильно, что не мог держать дыхание ровным. В небольшом пространстве его прихожей застарелый, прогоркший гнев можно было собирать и запаивать в банки, чтобы потом подбрасывать врагам. – Чего тебе нужно, Имс?!

Имс засмеялся. Наверное, он выглядел и звучал, как безумец, но какая, в самом деле, разница, если он не получит то единственное, что хочет?

– Тебя, – просто ответил он.

Артур смотрел на него несколько секунд, беззвучно тлея от своей ненависти, или обиды, или отчаяния, смотрел и не стрелял.

Вместо этого он вытолкал Имса за дверь.

 

Имс затаился, почувствовав какими-то животными инстинктами, что Артуру надо дать вдохнуть. Успокоиться. _Ощутить свободу_. У Имса было время – он не собирался отступать. Ни за что. Он даст Артуру отдохнуть несколько дней, а потом снова начнет свое наступление.

Но несколько дней не понадобилось.

Потому что прошли всего сутки, и Артур сам пришел к нему. Вскрыл дверь в квартиру Имса отмычкой, твердым шагом вошел в гостиную и бросил пистолет на журнальный столик прямо перед изумленным Имсом. Тот медленно поднял пульт, стараясь не делать резких движений, и выключил бубнящий новости телевизор.

– Артур…

Артур вскинул руку.

– Ни слова, – велел он.

Имс покорно умолк. Артур постоял некоторое время, напряженно о чем-то размышляя, и Имс отдал бы десять лет жизни или десятую часть души, лишь бы узнать – о чем. Артур мог прийти поговорить. Приказать Имсу убраться из его жизни и больше никогда не показываться на глаза. Он мог прийти, чтобы _убить_ Имса – Имс не заблуждался, что Артур не поступит так из-за былой любви.

– Ты хочешь меня? – спросил Артур.

Его лицо было отстраненным, ничего не выражающим, и в голосе не сквозило ни намека на эмоции. Таким тоном он спрашивал, сколько ложек сахара класть в кофе, обещали ли в пятницу дождь, привезли ли канцелярию. Имс сжал пульт, слыша, как пластиковая коробочка потрескивает под пальцами. Он ощущал, кожей чувствовал ловушку – будто под надежной с виду травой притаилось болото. Или глубокая яма с наточенными до булавочной остроты кольями.

Он должен, обязан был дать правильный ответ.

– Да, – сказал он.

Артур сжал кулаки, разжал, кивнул сам себе и стянул свитер через голову. Никто из них не произнес больше ни звука. Имс смотрел, как Артур раздевается, кусал губы и пытался понять, верный ли был ответ.

И не понимал.

 

Артур трахал его в темноте спальни – он отказался включать свет, и теперь в скудном освещении уличного фонаря, проникающем через полузакрытые жалюзи, его лицо выглядело сосредоточенным и отстраненным. Почти зловещим.

Имс не возражал. Он сейчас согласился бы на что угодно, что пришло бы Артуру в голову. На связывание, насилие, любые эксперименты. Но Артуру не требовались эксперименты. Он просто трахал Имса с такой страстью, будто не верил, что когда-нибудь у него будет шанс, что когда-нибудь они снова окажутся в одной постели.

Возбуждение, страх и печаль мешались в груди Имса в острый, жгучий комок, который не пропал ни от тепла ласк, ни от нежности поцелуев, ни от фейерверка долгожданной развязки.

Отдышавшись, Имс повернулся набок, изучая профиль Артура в полутьме. Тот лежал, смотрел в потолок и думал.

И Имс отдал бы десять лет жизни или десятую часть души, чтобы узнать – о чем…


	11. Chapter 11

**НАСТОЯЩЕЕ**

– Что значит «оба», Имс? – спрашивает Артур с таким искусственным спокойствием, что в сердце Имса разгорается даже не вина, а жалость. Артуру – с его преданностью – оказаться обманутым всеми членами команды, друзьями… – Вы оба пошли к объекту?

Имс расправляет складку на покрывале – медленно, тщательно. Он очень осторожно подбирает слова.

– К объекту пошел Кобб. Он договорился с Базанте, что вскроет ложный сейф и передаст клиенту дезинформацию. Собирался два раза получить деньги за одну и ту же работу.

– Он не… – Артур захлопывает рот, даже не начав свою речь в защиту Кобба, но Имс вспыхивает сразу же – быстро и ярко, как бенгальский огонь.

– Он не поступил бы так с тобой, это ты хочешь сказать? – и он знает, что лучше бы убрать сарказм, что доводить Артура сейчас – не самая умная политика, но ничего не может поделать с этой застарелой обидой, – никогда бы не кинул команду? Или то, что ему нужны были деньги, оправдывает все?

Артур разглядывает покрывало. Он не спорит, но Имс не думает, что это из-за отсутствия аргументов.

– А ты? Тебе тоже нужны были деньги? – безучастно спрашивает Артур, и Имс почти ощущает стальные зубья капкана, раздирающие его плоть.

– Я… – он облизывает губы, сглатывает, но это нисколько не помогает избавиться от сухости в горле. – Я не просил денег. Я только рассказал клиенту про двойную игру. Я не знал, что он решит избавиться от нас всех.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что сдал нас даже не ради денег? – в голосе Артура звучит недоверие.

Он выглядит преданным. Разрушенным.

А Имс чувствует разрушенным себя. Он недооценил степень привязанности Артура к Кобба. А может, и _дооценил_ – в конце концов, он не зря всегда боялся этого разговора. Кажется, из всего рассказа Артур уловил только предательство Имса – а предательство Кобба пропустил мимо ушей.

Какая ирония.

– Я сдал не тебя, – настаивает он, уже зная, что все, что он скажет, не имеет никакого смысла. У Артура всегда был этот фильтр, это избирательное видение ситуации – в пользу Доминика. – Я хотел избавиться только от Кобба. И я бы не пошел на это, если бы он не продал всех нас!

Имс чувствует, что оправдывается. Но у него на самом деле нет ничего, кроме оправданий. Артур хмурится – Имс знает, уверен, что сейчас Артуру очень больно, что после того, как он несколько лет считал Имса предателем, понять, что Доминик тоже кинул его, очень страшно и гадко.

– Не нужно лицемерия, Имс, – Артур выдергивает из своего позабытого компьютера небольшую черную флешку, рассеянно крутит ее в руках, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что предмет их разговора – что-то незначительное, обычный рабочий момент или биржевые котировки. Ничего личного, – ты ничего не сказал мне. Вместо этого ты слил все клиенту, а потом сбежал, чтобы нас могли убить.

Имс задыхается от возмущения. Протянув руку, он вырывает флешку из пальцев Артура и отбрасывает прочь. Он хочет, чтобы Артур наконец посмотрел на него.

– Я сбежал, потому что испугался! – резко говорит он. – Там, во сне, когда ты показал мне фото – я растерялся. Не знал, что сказать. Я понятия не имел, что произойдет перестрелка! Неужели ты думаешь…, – он обрывает фразу посередине. Ну конечно, Артур думает именно так. – Я бы никогда не ушел, если бы знал, что произойдет. Мне просто нужно было время…

– У тебя его было достаточно, пока я был в больнице.

И это, само собой, тема, на которую Имс предпочел бы не говорить. Складки на покрывале снова полностью поглощают все его внимание.

– Мы договорились, – еле слышно говорит он – и как будто снова ощущает пальцы на своем горле – пальцы, которые в этот раз не ослабят давления и не дадут ему вдохнуть.

– Вы договорились, – голос Артура звучит совсем бесцветно, и Имс так и не решается поднять взгляд и посмотреть ему в лицо. – О чем?

– Я промолчу, если он промолчит, – Имс почти хочет, чтобы Артур его придушил. – Я боялся, что если скажу правду, ты мне не поверишь. И я действительно обокрал тебя тогда, в начале…

Артур молчит.

– Ты прав, – произносит он после долгой – мучительно долгой – паузы. Имс вскидывает голову, не позволяя надежде пустить ростки и зазеленеть. – Ты прав. Я тебе не верю.

Имс в немом отупении следит, как Артур слезает с кровати – медленно и нарочито осторожно, будто у него болят все мышцы, все кости, – как поднимает свой ноутбук и вылавливает из-за тумбочки флешку. И только когда он разворачивается к двери, Имс отмирает.

– Погоди! – торопливо просит, требует он, вскакивая и хватая Артура за локоть, даже не думая сейчас, что Артур вполне может заехать ему этим локтем в солнечное сплетение. Да что там, он был бы рад насилию, любому конфликту, скандалу, ссоре! Чему угодно – лишь бы не этому тихому уходу. – Пожалуйста!..

Имс не знает, что добавить. Как найти верные слова. Весь его дар, его _гениальность_ , актерское мастерство и годы опыта – все это уплыло куда-то, исчезло вдруг, и он на короткие – но решающие – мгновения превратился в того зеленого новичка на первом серьезном задании, который влюбился в объект и наделал глупостей.

А теперь – теперь он умудрился потерять даже те крохи доверия и симпатии, что у Артура еще оставались к нему.

– Я никогда не предавал тебя, – говорит Имс с отчаянным жаром утопающего. – Никогда. Я бы сдал Кобба, не моргнув глазом, и я действительно надеялся, что с ним… что-нибудь произойдет. Потому что рано или поздно он тебя погубит, и потому что я его ненавижу, и потому что он меня ненавидит. Но я никогда не собирался причинить вред _тебе_. Я сделаю все ради тебя.

– Все? – спрашивает Артур, рассматривая Имса с неожиданным вниманием. Но, по крайней мере, он не пытается вырваться и уйти. Имс кивает. – Тогда дай мне время. Мне нужно решить, что делать. Мне нужно заняться работой, не отвлекаясь на все это, – он поводит рукой, образно изображая мелодраматический сериал, в который превратилась их жизнь. – И когда я решу – прими мое решение, даже если тебе оно не понравится. Хорошо?

Имс знает, что Артур хочет слышать только положительный ответ. Что сейчас лучше его не злить. Что маленькая ложь может смягчить даже самое гранитное сердце.

Но он больше не будет врать.

– Нет, – твердо говорит он. – Что бы ты ни решил – я не сдамся.

Артур уходит, не ответив.

 

***

Артур не думает о своей личной драме, обсуждая с Сайто детали его участия в операции. В конце концов, он пережил эту драму несколько долгих и насыщенных событиями лет назад, к чему возвращаться к отболевшему и почти отмершему чувству? Артур убеждает себя в этом с такой страстью, что почти верит – а потом Имс проходит мимо, по пути протянув Сайто какие-то бумажки, и хладнокровие Артура вновь разваливается на куски.

Он чувствует себя, как при выбросе, только то, что длится обычно доли мгновения, сейчас тянется, и тянется, и тянется бесконечно. Имс смотрит на него – с ожиданием, Кобб смотрит на него – с опаской, и даже Ариадна, кажется, смотрит на него – со странным жадным нетерпением. Артур не знает и не хочет знать, что на самом деле о нем думает эта девочка.

Что он хочет знать – это почему предательство Имса ранит гораздо больнее, чем предательство Дома. Почему он готов простить Доминика с его влюбленностью с Мол, с его эгоизмом и гордыней, с его равнодушием к Артуру, – но не может выкинуть из головы обман Имса. Артур так глубоко загнал собственные раненые чувства, так надежно смирился с невзаимностью и ложью, так привык _не доверять_ , что кажущаяся искренность теперь пугает его.

У них был всего лишь секс. Три года они просто работали – редко вместе, часто порознь, просто встречались иногда и трахались, просто выпивали время от времени, но никогда не напивались достаточно, чтобы сказать что-нибудь лишнее. Это было комфортно. Болезненно иногда – как ссадина, заноза, полузатянувшийся порез, – но стабильно.

Делая пометки прямо на картонном макете Ариадны, Артур все еще пытается не лезть пальцами в открывшуюся рану.

 

Когда Имс перестает критиковать его работу, перестает задавать едкие вопросы и намекать на отсутствие воображения, когда прекращает по ночам приходить в номер к Артуру – Артур делает вид, что хотел именно этого. Может, говорит он себе, может быть, Имс действительно решил дать ему пространство. Оставить в покое. Может быть, понял, что Артур больше не поведется на его обещания. Может, после того, как правда открылась, игра потеряла для Имса смысл.

Может быть, Артур даже не испытывает по этому поводу опустошения.

Когда Кобб говорит, что Ариадна поедет с ними, Артур не возражает. Проекции позаботятся о ее выбросе сразу же после погружения, зачем ему забивать голову еще и этим? Ариадна даже не умеет пользоваться оружием.

Когда стюардесса приносит ПЭСИВ, Артур секунду колеблется – не предупредить ли Кобба о милитаризации? Но ему не хочется сейчас вступать в долгие препирательства и объяснения, а Имс и он сам будут хорошо вооружены, и, в конце концов, какая разница? Кобб ни за что не отменит операцию: слишком многое стоит на кону.

А потом они погружаются в разум Фишера, и там дождь, и поезд на улице, и стрельба – и Кобб снова обманывает его, но в этот раз не ради Мол, не ради будущего, своей мечты, не ради самого Артура, как он всегда утверждает.

Ради призрака.

Дом обрекает его – их всех – на смерть ради призрака, тени.

И почему-то Артур даже не чувствует гнева. Он равнодушно выслушивает обвинения, потому что, конечно, кто-то всегда должен быть виноватым в обмане Кобба, обмане Имса, обмане их всех, и этот кто-то обычно Артур. Он слушает и что-то отвечает, продолжая думать, что именно сегодня ни в чем не винит Дома. Не злится. Даже не обижен.

Дом мечтает вернуться в прошлое, а Артур… Артур никогда не был приоритетом.

И только тогда Артур чувствует, как тяжесть, которую он не замечал годами, начинает давить на плечи, как руки становятся тяжелыми и неуклюжими, воздух вокруг – холодным, липким и душным. Впервые за много лет Артур хочется сдаться. Он совсем не мечтает попасть в Лимб и уж тем более не хочет умереть, но всего этого слишком много, и он действительно не предупредил о милитаризации, и их клиент уже истекает кровью…

– Артур! – Имс дергает его винтовку на себя, заставляя Артура вынырнуть из своего транса – надо же, он, оказывается, в кого-то стрелял, и даже, кажется, попал. Осталось только понять, что он делает тут, в задней части склада, когда все, кого он должен защищать, спереди. – Артур, послушай меня, послушай!

Глаза у Имса блестят, будто у него жар, и Артур ловит себя на движении, только когда прижимает пальцы к его лбу. Прохладный. Артур роняет руку и даже не думает извиняться.

– Что? – спрашивает он. – Что тебе нужно?

Имс наконец-то перестает тянуть его за винтовку. Вместо этого он хватает Артура за плечи и встряхивает. Не то чтобы Артуру нравилось, когда его трясут, но сейчас он не возражает. Имс привязывает его к реальности получше тотема – и вся ирония ситуации в том, что тут _совсем не реальность_.

– Нужно придумать, как выбраться, – шипит Имс, и его слова вдруг магическим образом пробиваются сквозь гипноз Артура, и тот встряхивается, приходя в себя. – Мы должны спастись, Артур. Любой ценой.

Любой ценой, с внезапной остротой думает Артур. Да, он хочет спастись. Но правда в том, что даже любой ценой спастись они не могут – они тут в ловушке, погребены под слоем сомнацина и дождя, и кто-то из них к концу часа обязательно окажется в Лимбе.

– Мы не можем выбраться, – признает он вслух и наслаждается металлическими переливами серого цвета в глазах Имса. Серый – цвет разочарования. – Нам придется сделать работу, это единственный путь наверх.

Имс смотрит на него несколько тягостных секунд, потом неохотно кивает:

– Тогда мы сделаем работу. И мы поговорим об этом, – он не смотрит в направлении Кобба, и Юсуфа, и испуганной Ариадны, и умирающего Сайто, – наверху.

Они поговорят, думает Артур. Наверху.

А потом думает – а будет ли это «наверху»?

В любую секунду каждый из них может исчезнуть, пропасть. Если с Имсом случится несчастье, Артур узнает об этом только в конце операции. Если несчастье постигнет их обоих – они вообще никогда не узнают о судьбе друг друга. Артур вдруг чувствует это – холодное, острое, гадкое. Почти незнакомое – непривычное – чувство. _Панику_.

Страх накатывает на него с такой силой, что Артур отшатывается – и только в этот момент понимает, что Имс продолжает держать его за плечи. Не отпускает. И решение, которое час назад казалось таким сложным, выбор, который представлялся совсем неочевидным, теперь обрушивается на Артура во всей своей кристальной, ослепительной простоте и ясности.

Он влюблен. Поэтому он в свое время – после «предостережения» Дома – положил фотографии в конверт и не открывал его – никогда, ни разу. Поэтому – после бардака, в который превратилось дело Базанте, – проглотил обиду и пару обезболивающих пилюль и пошел домой к этому придурку в тот же день, когда с его ран сняли швы.

И поэтому он не может промолчать. Артур никогда не опускался до разборок на работе, но все бывает в первый раз. Или в последний, как поглядеть.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, – он торопливо выталкивает слова. – Совсем не важно, доверяю я тебе или нет. Имс, доверие тут не главное.

Имс медленно моргает. Он не понимает, но Артура это совсем не беспокоит.

– А что главное?

Вместо ответа Артур обхватывает его голову ладонями, притягивает к себе и целует в губы, будто это и в самом деле их последний поцелуй. Если Артур закончит в Лимбе, он хочет, чтобы первые пару десятков лет ему было о чем вспоминать.

 

***

Комната отеля, залитая ярким калифорнийским солнцем, кажется Имсу совсем безликой – ни живые цветы, ни крики чаек снаружи не могут развеять это странное впечатление. Обычно Имс даже не обращает внимания на обстановку в гостиничном номере – все равно он в нем только спит. Но сейчас незначительные, казалось бы, детали навязчиво лезут в глаза.

Имс не распаковывает вещи. Не принимает душ. Он садится на край кровати, складывает руки на коленях и ждет – сам не знает чего.

А потом в дверь стучат, и ожидание заканчивается.

 

Артур улыбается ему, как будто на самом деле счастлив; в его глазах, в развороте плеч, в краях улыбки Имс видит то, что никак не ожидал увидеть – облегчение. Артур как будто решил для себя что-то, и теперь чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем прежде.

А может, это просто конец работы.

– Думаю, нам стоит отметить, – предлагает он – и все еще улыбается светло и радостно.

Имс тонет в этой улыбке. Конечно, он тоже считает, что нужно отметить, – да разве он сможет сейчас сказать Артуру «нет» на любое предложение?

– Конец работы? – уточняет он и тянется к телефону.

Но Артур отбирает у него трубку и возвращает ее на рычаг. Толкает Имса – мягко, но настойчиво, – пока тот не садится вновь на кровать, все еще не понимая, что, черт возьми, тут происходит – и в реальности ли он.

Проверить тотем Имс не успевает, потому что губы Артура оказываются на его губах, рот Артура – горячий и жадный – опьяняет, и на самом деле Имсу безразлично сейчас, в реальности он или нет. Если это Лимб, то этот Лимб довольно добр к Имсу.

– Конец работы мы тоже отметим, – хрипло говорит Артур, оторвавшись только затем, чтобы сбросить пиджак и расстегнуть пуговицы на жилете, – но потом.

Мгновение спустя он на коленях у Имса, полуголый и возбужденный, и прижимается голой кожей к затянутой в хлопок груди Имса. И почему-то именно это приводит Имса в себя.

– Давай поговорим? – жалобно предлагает он, слегка отстраняясь и заглядывая Артуру в глаза. – Пожалуйста, Артур, давай поговорим? Это… это что, какой-то прощальный секс?..

Его голос прерывается, потому что да, Артур мог бы так поступить. Мог бы прийти к Имсу, раздеться и получить свое, а потом перерезать эту связь без жалости и сожаления.

Артур тяжело дышит и смотрит на Имса с заметным раздражением. Имс хорошо знает этот взгляд: «Кто-то только что сморозил глупость, но я слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы сказать об этом вслух. А, нет, не слишком…»

– Ты идиот, – говорит Артур и весьма ощутимо дергает Имса за волосы. И Имс вдруг тоже это чувствует – облегчение. Если Артур называет его идиотом, то он все еще в реальности, а реальность все еще на месте, – какой, нахрен, прощальный секс, Имс? И это ты утверждал, что никогда не сдашься? – он презрительно фыркает, но не слезает с Имса и не делает никаких попыток отстраниться. – Все такой же врун.

У Имса подрагивают руки, и он сцепляет их на талии Артура. Для поддержки. Исключительно.

– Но почему…

У Артура в заднем кармане брюк вибрирует телефон. Тот достает мобильник – Имс крепче сжимает пальцы, когда Артур поворачивается, потому что в своих приталенных костюмах он выглядит как юноша, но на деле весит прилично, а Имс не хочет его уронить.

Быстро взглянув на табло, Артур беззаботно отбрасывает телефон куда-то в направлении своей одежды.

– Ты не ответишь? – спрашивает Имс внезапно севшим голосом. Он успевает увидеть, кто звонил.

Артур качает головой и снова улыбается.

– Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, – и он обнимает Имса за плечи, заглядывая в глаза с таким пристальным вниманием, что тому становится жутко и легко одновременно, будто он хрупкий воздушный шарик и вот-вот улетит. Или напорется на гвоздь, – потому что я в тебя влюблен. Но если ты еще раз злоупотребишь этим – тебе конец.

И Имс не находит, что ответить.

 

Потому что – конечно – слова тут излишни.


End file.
